Amor em Hogwarts Brumas Negras
by stranger12
Summary: Descontinuada PG só por precaução Harry reencontra, em seu quinto ano, a única amiga que teve antes de descobrir ser bruxo. E agora?
1. Quando tudo volta

Harry Potter - fanfic Brumas Negras (Amor em Hogwarts - nome no site)  
  
Obs: Sei que legendas normalmente ficam embaixo, no fim do texto, mas assim fica bem melhor de se acompanhar.  
  
*O Krum fala normal (na escrita) porque eu simplesmente não sei como escrever o sotaque dele, então deixei assim mesmo, mas lembrando que o seu sotaque não influencia em nada a história.  
  
**Os feitiços já serão traduzidos (mais ou menos) porque eu odeio ver aquelas malditas linhas embaixo das palavras que estão erradas, e com certeza aquelas palavras dos feitiços ficam erradas, por isso, já me utilizo das palavras em português (ou não, ainda não decidi) para os feitiços.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capítulo 0001: Quando tudo volta...  
  
Era uma noite gelada. Embora o quarto estivesse todo fechado, Harry ainda assim sentia frio, e deveria. Suas memórias daquela noite, poucos meses antes, ainda o faziam sentir frio e ódio. Ódio de nada mais nada menos que Voldemort. Afinal, quem não sentiria frio ao lembrar - se de como chegou tão perto da morte, e que um colega, um rival em certos aspectos, havia sido morto por ele covardemente e sem chance de se salvar ou se defender? Sim, Harry Potter odiava Voldemort mais do que muita gente.  
  
Harry Potter era um bruxinho que acabara de completar quinze anos. Ele era o único sobrevivente dos poderes de Voldemort, e foi quem desproveu o mesmo de seus poderes catorze anos antes, mas Voldemort voltara no ano anterior... Por ter sobrevivido a um forte e poderoso feitiço de Voldemort, devido à proteção que sua mãe lhe dera ao morrer protegendo - o, Harry ficou famoso entre os bruxos do mundo.  
  
Dois dias tinham se passado depois de seu aniversário. O rapaz de olhos tão verdes e cabelos negros tão rebeldes havia recebido presentes de seus melhores amigos Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger, o livro "Mistérios na Rua das Ilusões", sobre um detetive famoso entre os bruxos, que investigava crimes envolvendo o mundo dos trouxas e o mundo dos bruxos, e uma capa de frio linda, com um tecido que oscilava constantemente suas cores, desde o mais negro dos pretos até o mais claro dos azuis.  
  
Mas Harry havia ganhado também mais presentes de seus amigos mais próximos. Hagrid, o enorme guarda - chaves e professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas de Hogwarts, escola de magia de Harry, Hermione e Rony, havia dado de presente uma escultura do animal preferido de Hagrid: um dragão. Aquela miniatura lembrava e muito Harry dos dragões que vira no ano anterior.  
  
Seu padrinho, Sirius Black, um fugitivo da prisão dos magos Askaban, mandara a seu afilhado um livro falando sobre as Maldições Imperdoáveis e como se livrar delas, muito embora Harry já tivesse as estudado anteriormente, era bom saber que o padrinho se preocupava tanto assim como ele, e, em especial, era bom aprender algo de um livro que de um impostor assassino, psicopata e partidário de Você - Sabe - Quem.  
  
E, finalmente, recebera uma estranha carta, vinda com um conjunto de vestes de quadribol do time da Inglaterra, com uma coruja negra e com enormes olhos azuis, que simpatizou com Edwiges. O estranho da carta era que o remetente era ninguém menos que Anna Corwin, provavelmente a única amiga de verdade que Harry tivera nos tempos em que ainda não tinha descoberto ser bruxo e ter ido para Hogwarts.  
  
A figura de Anna, aquela garota gentil e doce, tão calorosa e estranha como Harry, invadiu a mente do rapaz, aliviando o coração cheio de frio e ódio dele. Anna escrevera o seguinte:  
  
Querido amigo de longa data Harry,  
  
Está surpreso de ouvir notícias minhas? Bem, eu também estou surpresa de estar escrevendo para você. Quando entrei para uma escola de magia, eu fui pros Estados Unidos estudar, e descobri que você era famoso pelo mundo dos bruxos. Bem, queria avisar apenas que eu vou começar a estudar em Hogwarts a partir deste ano, e queria apenas informa - lo. Você ainda se lembra de mim, né? Gostaria e muito de ainda podermos ser amigos tão próximos como antes... Feliz aniversário e muitas felicidades, Harry Potter!  
  
De sua amiga, Anna Corwin  
  
P.S.: Você poderia me encontrar na Plataforma 9 1/3 no dia primeiro de Setembro? Gostaria muito de poder estar com alguém que eu conheço. Esta mudança de escola não é nada agradável, então preferiria ter alguém amigo ao meu lado para que eu não me perca, tá bom? Até então!  
  
Harry continuava um tanto perplexo depois de ler aquela carta. Anna Corwin, uma bruxa? Era certamente muito estranho, mas o rapaz de quinze anos estava ansioso em rever sua amiga tão antiga. Estava tão ansioso que seus pensamentos antes virados para Voldemort e onde ele poderia estar, saíram de sua mente, que ficou ocupada pensando em quanto dias faltavam até o dia primeiro de Setembro, quando ele finalmente iria rever Anna Corwin...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Os dias foram se passando. Harry desceu numa manhã ainda fria, e encontrou apenas sua tia Petúnia, irmã de sua mãe, na casa. Ela ainda tinha aquele jeito sério de sempre, e sua aparência de cavalo ainda permanecia. O rapaz olhou rapidamente para a tia e sentou - se à mesa. Sua tia foi até a mesa e colocou em cima dela pratos e comida quentinha. Ela olhou para o sobrinho com frieza, mas não disse nada, o que não chegou a espantar Harry.  
  
Harry sempre fora maltratado na casa de seus tios, mas aquilo havia mudado desde que Dobby, o doce elfo doméstico amigo do rapaz, fora visitar - lhe. Vendo como Harry era maltratado, assim como o próprio elfo antes era, Dobby se irritou e começou a atacar os Dursley, principalmente Duda, mas não com sua magia, mas com os dentes mesmo. Duda ainda estava tratando de suas feridas, assim como tio Valter, e era por isso que nenhum dos dois estava na casa naquela manhã: tinham ido a um médico em Londres que não fazia muitas perguntas.  
  
-Como você pretende ir pra sua escola este ano? - perguntou a tia tentando manter a voz firme. Desde que Dobby atacara sua família, tia Petúnia tinha parado de chamar Harry de moleque, mas jamais o chamara pelo nome, e não iria começar tão cedo. Harry levantou o rosto do prato, estranhamente cheio de comida boa, e olhou para a tia.  
  
-Não sei... Acho que eu podia pedir pra um dos meus amigos... Eu faço isso depois... - respondeu Harry com um sorriso alegre, afinal, Rony e sua família já tinham ido buscar o rapaz uma vez, e o resultado não fora muito bom, por isso, o rapaz já tinha se preparado antes e pedido para Hermione e seus pais leva - lo uns dias antes para o Caldeirão Furado, onde ficaria até as aulas começarem, podendo também fazer as compras que precisaria para o ano letivo que começaria.  
  
A tia Petúnia não disse mais nada e foi limpar o jardim. Desde que Dobby fora visita - lo, Harry não trabalhou um minuto sequer, passando a maior parte do tempo estudando e terminando lições pendentes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Anna

Harry Potter - fanfic Brumas Negras (Amor em Hogwarts - nome no site)  
  
Obs: Sei que legendas normalmente ficam embaixo, no fim do texto, mas assim fica bem melhor de se acompanhar.  
  
*O Krum fala normal (na escrita) porque eu simplesmente não sei como escrever o sotaque dele, então deixei assim mesmo, mas lembrando que o seu sotaque não influencia em nada a história.  
  
**Os feitiços já serão traduzidos (mais ou menos) porque eu odeio ver aquelas malditas linhas embaixo das palavras que estão erradas, e com certeza aquelas palavras dos feitiços ficam erradas, por isso, já me utilizo das palavras em português (ou não, ainda não decidi) para os feitiços.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capítulo 0002: Anna  
  
Os dias foram se passando. Harry tinha conseguido que Hermione e seus pais fossem busca - lo. Tio Valter, tia Petúnia e Duda estavam apreensivos pela presença de outros bruxos em sua casa; Harry havia "esquecido" de mencionar que os pais de Hermione não eram bruxos, mas trouxas como seus tios.  
  
Quando Hermione chegou, ela e seus pais entraram. Tio Valter e tia Petúnia se impressionaram com o carro caro e luxuoso com o qual eles tinham vindo, e imaginando se eles realmente eram bruxos. Quando viu Hermione, que crescera e mudara bastante durante o Verão, ficando muito mais bonita, Duda ficou com o rosto todo vermelho. A garota cumprimentou gentilmente os tios de Harry e abraçou carinhosamente o rapaz.  
  
Os dias foram se passando. Harry permaneceu com Hermione no Caldeirão Furado, fizeram suas compras e se preparam para ir até a estação King Cross no dia primeiro de Setembro. Rony tinha escrito e dizia que iria encontrar os dois amigos na estação mesmo.  
  
-Harry! Mione! - gritou Rony no meio da multidão. Não estava muito diferente, exceto pelo fato de ter crescido bastante. Harry e Hermione andaram até Rony e sua família calmamente, e cumprimentaram a senhora e o senhor Weasley, que sorriam alegremente. Gina, como sempre, ficou escarlate ao cumprimentar Harry, mas ela crescera e ficara mais bonita. De repente, faltando dez minutos para que o trem saísse, Harry começou a pensar em Anna. Na verdade, ele ainda não tinha comentado nem com Hermione nem com Rony sobre a amiga de tantos anos antes, simplesmente porque não queria ser gozado.  
  
-Harry Potter! - exclamou alegremente uma voz atrás do rapaz. Ele, Hermione e a família Weasley se viraram na mesma hora, e avistaram uma linda e estonteante garota, que vestia o uniforme da escola, com a camisa para fora, a gravata torta e a saia muita mais curta que o normal. Tinha óculos escuros na cabeça, longos e lisos, encaracolados nas pontas, cabelos negros e olhos azuis que miravam fixamente Harry. O rapaz, assim como Rony, Fred e Jorge, ficou com o rosto todo vermelho. Ao lado da linda garota estava um rapaz alto, com cabelos dourados, de olhos azuis e um rosto muito bonito. A garota disse algo rapidamente para ele e começou a correr na direção de Harry. Ela o abraçou com força, e muitas pessoas os olhavam, deixando o rapaz ainda mais vermelho.  
  
-Anna? - perguntou Harry sem jeito quando a garota o soltou finalmente. Hermione sorria, e ainda estava surpresa com a garota, e Rony continuava vermelho e perplexo com a beleza da garota.  
  
-Eu mudei tanto assim que você nem me reconhece mais, Harry? Bem, você também mudou um pouquinho, mas continua com o mesmo cabelinho preto tão espetadinho e gracinha que eu sempre amei, e com esses olhos verdes!  
  
-Anna, é ele? - perguntou o rapaz que estava ao lado de Anna antes, atrás dela.  
  
-É sim. Harry, este é o meu irmão mais velho David.  
  
-Pode me chamar de Dave que é até melhor, sabe?  
  
-Ah, tá... - Harry finalmente olhou para os amigos, ficando meio envergonhado - Desculpa gente, este é o Rony Weasley, Hermione Granger, meus dois melhores amigos, e Fred, Jorge e Gina Weasley, e o senhor e a senhora Weasley.  
  
-Ah, prazer em conhece - los. Sou Anna Corwin, uma antiga amiga de Harry.  
  
-Prazer! - disseram os amigos de Harry. Anna olhou vermelha para Harry e se agarrou ao braço dele. O rapaz ficou com o rosto totalmente vermelho, e Fred, Jorge e Rony começaram a rir histericamente. Hermione ria discretamente com o senhor e a senhora Weasley, e Gina era a única que parecia desconfortável e brava com a cena. David sorriu para ela, fazendo - a corar e virar o rosto.  
  
-Ah, mas vamos entrando, né? Vocês não querem perder o trem, querem? Vamos, entrando - disse gentilmente a senhora Weasley e mandando os jovens para dentro do trem. Ela abraçou e beijou no rosto seus filhos, Harry e Hermione, e acabou abraçando Anna também. Ela só não chegou perto de David porque ele estava levando (com muita facilidade) o malão de Anna e o seu próprio.  
  
-Então, até crianças. Comportem - se - disse o senhor Weasley especificamente para os gêmeos, que se encontraram com uns amigos na porta do trem e sumiram de vista. Harry, Hermione, Rony, Gina, Anna e David se despediram mais uma vez e foram embora com o rápido trem.  
  
Sem nenhum problema, os jovens encontraram uma cabine vazia. Logo, as conversas que se pode esperar de um grupo de jovens começaram.  
  
-Então... De onde você conhece o Harry, Anna? - perguntou Gina envergonhada. Anna a olhou sorrindo.  
  
-O Harry não disse nada mesmo? Que feio, senhor Potter! - disse a garota olhando seriamente para o rapaz a sua frente, que corou quando ela começou a rir - Bem, nós nos conhecemos quando eu me mudei para a Inglaterra. Deixe - me ver... Eu tinha uns oito anos, mas eu fui embora pouco antes do fim do ano em que completei onze anos, indo para os Estados Unidos estudar...  
  
-Ah... Mas por que? - indagou Rony curioso.  
  
-Porque o papai arranjou um trabalho lá, e é claro que ele não ia deixar os dois filhos soltos numa escola de magia num outro continente...  
  
-Hã? Então você estudou em Hogwarts, David? - perguntou Hermione astutamente.  
  
-Sim, mas só por um ano. É bom voltar para lá depois de quatro anos... - disse ele olhando para Gina, que ficou muito vermelha - Eu queria perguntar uma coisa pra você, Harry, e para você, Rony...  
  
-O que? - perguntaram Harry e Rony.  
  
-Todas as garotas de Hogwarts são assim bonitas e inteligentes? - Gina e Hermione ficaram escarlates, pois o rapaz tão bonito olhava diretamente para Gina (sentada a sua frente) e de lado para Hermione (ao seu lado). Rony não pareceu muito feliz com a pergunta, mas Harry riu alegre. Anna o olhou.  
  
-Bem, sei lá, Dave. A Mione é muito inteligente e bonita, e tem a Gina, que também tá ficando linda, mas... Bem, a maioria das garotas em Hogwarts é bonita... Mas inteligentes, bem... - disse Harry sem nenhum constrangimento.  
  
-E... Hã... - Anna corava - Harry, todos os rapazes em Hogwarts são bonitos...? - ele corou.  
  
-Hã...  
  
-Mione?  
  
-Bem, eu... - ela começou a corar mais ainda; já estava corada pelo que David e Harry disseram - Acho que... Acho que sim...  
  
-Como eles dois? - Anna apontou para Harry e Rony, que coraram intensamente. Anna e David riram diante das respostas que seus novos amigos haviam dado.  
  
-Vocês são bem diferentes dos nossos antigos colegas... - comentou David num tom amigável e doce.  
  
-Por que? - perguntou Gina corajosamente, mas o olhar gentil de David a fez corar novamente e abaixar o rosto.  
  
-Eu estudei um ano em Hogwarts, e depois, a Anna e eu estudamos um ano nos Estados Unidos, e depois um ano em Beaxbaton, e, finalmente, dois anos em Durmstang...  
  
-Vocês estudaram em Beaxbaton e em Durmstang? - perguntou Hermione surpresa.  
  
-Sim. O papai se mudava muito por causa do trabalho dele, e é claro que ele arrastava a gente junto - disse Anna sorrindo, apesar do que dizia parecer duro de se aceitar.  
  
-O que ele faz? - perguntou Rony.  
  
-Ele é auror... - disseram Anna e David num tom sombrio e um tanto baixo. Ninguém na cabine pareceu confortável, afinal, provavelmente o pai deles já devia ter sofrido algum tipo de acidente sendo auror...  
  
-Ele anda tendo muito...? - começou Harry, mas lembrando - se de que ninguém ligado ao Ministério de Magia acreditava nele quando ele dissera que Voldemort tinha voltado, ele não terminou a frase, mas Anna pareceu entender e suspirou olhando a paisagem que mudava rapidamente.  
  
-O papai anda estressado ao extremo... Quase não volta pra casa e nem fala com a gente direito... Você - Sabe - Quem voltou... E o papai é um dos únicos no Ministério que acredita nisso... - disse Anna num tom normal. Gina arregalou os olhos com o que ela dissera, mas não disse nada. Rony, Hermione e Harry se entreolharam apreensivos. O que será que Anna e David sabiam sobre Voldemort?  
  
Nesta hora, Draco Malfoy, o maior inimigo de Harry, e o maior pé no saco de Rony, Hermione, Gina, e qualquer um ligado a Harry Potter, abriu a porta de uma vez, e seu olhar se virou rapidamente de David (sorrindo) para Anna. Os dois se entreolharam por um segundo, e Anna abriu um sorriso. Ninguém entendia nada daquela situação.  
  
-Anna e David Corwin indo para Hogwarts? Que surpresa! - disse Malfoy num tom que Harry e os outros nunca tinham ouvido: amigável e gentil, até! David levantou - se e abraçou Malfoy, os dois sorrindo. Anna simplesmente acenou para Malfoy, que colocou uma expressão indignada no rosto antes sorridente - Que foi, Anna? Nem um abraço, nem um beijo no rosto?  
  
-Ah, bem, desculpa - disse a garota parecendo levemente envergonhada, levantando - se e abraçando Malfoy, mas ela não sorria tanto quanto David. Ela deu um rápido beijo no rosto do rapaz, que ficou intensamente vermelho - É bom te ver, Draco. Como vai a sua mãe e o seu pai? - ela começou a andar para trás.  
  
-Vão bem como sempre, Anna. Mas parece que você e você, David, sofreram um tipo de acidente que os prejudicou mentalmente, né? - disse Draco em tom de zoeira.  
  
-Por que? - perguntou David ainda sorrindo.  
  
-Porque vocês estão na mesma cabine que dois Weasley, uma sangue - ruim e Harry Potter, o grande Harry Potter - Anna olhou sem expressão para Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina, que estavam apreensivos: se ela e David conheciam Draco, será que pensavam como ele? A garota andou até Draco e sorriu. Ele deu um meio sorriso, mas, de repente, ela deu - lhe um forte soco no rosto - Anna!  
  
-Nunca mais fale assim deles, Draco! - exclamou a garota com o rosto vermelho de raiva. Seus novos amigos ficaram surpresos com o que ela fizera a Malfoy, mas ficaram alegres em saber que tinham arranjado uma amiga tão boa quanto ela. Malfoy recobrou - se e olhou para David, que fechou os olhos e suspirou calmamente.  
  
-Você devia saber que nós odiamos quando falam mal dos nossos amigos, Draco. E também que não somos preconceituosos. Pena que você seja assim... Se não fosse, poderíamos até ser amigos, sabe? - disse David friamente e sem mudar a expressão de seu rosto. Sem dizer mais nada, Malfoy foi embora. Anna voltou calmamente ao seu lugar, e sorriu para Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina.  
  
-Muito obrigado, Anna - disse Rony rindo e apertando a mão da garota.  
  
-Por que, Rony?  
  
-Porque eu sempre quis ver alguém dar um soco na cara do Malfoy e não levar de volta.  
  
-Ah... Mas é que o Draco consegue ser muito irritante de vez em quando.  
  
-De vez em sempre, é melhor dizer, né, Harry?  
  
-É... O Malfoy nos incomoda desde que nos conhecemos no primeiro ano - disse Harry sem sorrir.  
  
-E... De onde vocês o conhecem? - perguntou Hermione.  
  
-Nós nos encontramos umas vezes durante os anos, sempre em festas de gala e coisas assim... Como éramos sempre os únicos jovens, fomos obrigados a nos conhecer e conviver, ao menos durante as festas - disse Anna parecendo meio infeliz.  
  
-É... O Draco sempre foi meio idiota, mas... Fazer o que, né? - disse David rindo alegre.  
  
-Hum... Mas por que seria errado estar com vocês, Rony e Gina? - perguntou Anna com uma expressão verdadeiramente sincera e ingênua. Rony e Gina coraram.  
  
-É que... A nossa família não tem muito dinheiro... - murmurou Rony. Harry e Hermione pareciam desconfortáveis.  
  
-E daí? - Rony e Gina olharam para David sorrindo e com os corações leves - E daí? Dinheiro é importante? Sim. Mas é mais importante que ser uma pessoa boa de verdade e ser amigo de qualquer feliz, assim como eu? Claro que não!  
  
-É verdade - disseram Harry e Hermione a fim de deixar Rony e Gina mais alegres, e conseguiram.  
  
-Ah, Harry! Por que é que você não disse nada sobre a Anna pra gente, heim? - perguntou Rony rindo.  
  
-É, por que? - perguntou Hermione. Harry corou diante dos olhares inquisidores de seus amigos e lembrando - se muito bem do motivo para não ter dito nada sobre Anna antes...  
  
-É por causa... Da carta...? - perguntou Anna corada. Os olhares se voltaram para ela.  
  
-Bem... É... - concordou Harry vermelho. Rony abafou uma risadinha, e Hermione ria baixinho. David suspirou e Gina simplesmente continuou a evitar o olhar de David.  
  
-Ah, já entendi... É, dá pra entender por que você não disse nada sobre mim... Não é de se espantar, já que na carta eu disse que...  
  
-AH! - exclamou Harry muito corado e constrangido. Anna riu e se calou na hora. Os amigos de Harry nunca tinham visto o rapaz tão envergonhado assim, e começaram a rir alegremente. Ele pareceu mais constrangido - Ah, parem com isso, por favor!  
  
-É que foi hilário como você... - o trem parou de uma vez, e Rony caiu no chão de uma vez. Ele pareceu envergonhado, mas vendo que Harry também tinha caído, assim como Hermione tinha sido jogada para os braços de David, e Gina tinha caído pro lado, no lugar do irmão, ele sentiu - se melhor. A única pessoa que não tinha se abalado com a súbita parada do trem era Anna. Ela tinha uma expressão de calma no belo rosto.  
  
Hermione se mexeu muito envergonhada com a situação, e até pediu para trocar de lugar com Rony. Gina havia batido a cabeça de leve, e a sua testa estava levemente vermelha. Harry e Rony se recompunham, e Anna olhava para fora da janela com curiosidade.  
  
-Por que pararam tão de repente? - exclamou Rony nervoso.  
  
-Mas é estranho... - começou Hermione - As luzes nem se apagaram... Lembram no terceiro ano quando os dementadores entraram no trem e as luzes se apagaram e tudo?  
  
-É... O que aconteceu, então?  
  
-Barreira mágica - disse Anna. Seus novos amigos a olharam.  
  
-O que...? Barreira mágica? De verdade? - David pareceu muito interessado, e foi até a janela, olhando para fora - É mesmo... Sempre quis ver uma grande assim!  
  
-Barreira mágica? O que...? - começou Gina a perguntar.  
  
-É um campo mágico de proteção - explicou Hermione rapidamente - É incrível que haja uma assim, no meio dos trilhos do trem para Hogwarts...  
  
-Mas talvez... Não seja... - pensou Anna nervosa.  
  
-Ah, recomeçou - disse Hermione aliviada. O trem começou a andar novamente, e pegou velocidade rapidamente.  
  
-O que será que foi aquilo? - perguntou Rony se acomodando no lugar onde estava sentado.  
  
-Pode ser... - começou Anna calmamente, mas ela não terminou a frase. David a olhou e sorriu.  
  
-Não deve ser isso não, Anna. Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza de que está tudo certo.  
  
-Do que vocês estão falando? - perguntou Harry curioso. David olhou para a irmã.  
  
-Bem...  
  
-É por causa daquela barreira mágica, não é? - Hermione realmente era muito inteligente e sagaz.  
  
-Sim, é...  
  
-Vocês sabem por que...?  
  
-É que... Não podemos falar nisso... É coisa do Ministério... O papai tá envolvido nisso, e...  
  
-Entendemos, Anna. Se não dá pra falar, então não precisa falar nada, tá? - Anna olhou o rapaz a sua frente por um segundo e abriu um sorriso tão grande que o fez corar.  
  
-Que sono... - disse Anna apoiando a cabeça na janela e dormindo rapidamente.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Em Hogwarts

Harry Potter - fanfic Brumas Negras (Amor em Hogwarts - nome no site)  
  
Obs: Sei que legendas normalmente ficam embaixo, no fim do texto, mas assim fica bem melhor de se acompanhar.  
  
*O Krum fala normal (na escrita) porque eu simplesmente não sei como escrever o sotaque dele, então deixei assim mesmo, mas lembrando que o seu sotaque não influencia em nada a história.  
  
**Os feitiços já serão traduzidos (mais ou menos) porque eu odeio ver aquelas malditas linhas embaixo das palavras que estão erradas, e com certeza aquelas palavras dos feitiços ficam erradas, por isso, já me utilizo das palavras em português (ou não, ainda não decidi) para os feitiços.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capítulo 0003: Em Hogwarts  
  
Os alunos logo chegaram na escola. Anna, que seria escolhida para uma Casa, foi separada de seu irmão e amigos, mas sabia que os veria de novo, então nem se preocupou muito, mas mesmo assim, ela deu um grande beijo no rosto de Harry antes de embarcar com os outros alunos do primeiro ano nos barquinhos, deixando o rapazinho morrendo de vergonha. Hagrid não estava lá como sempre.  
  
Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina acompanharam David pelo castelo até chegarem ao Salão. Mesmo que tivesse estado lá por somente um ano e não ter voltado por mais quatro anos, David ainda se lembrava de certas coisas, e alguns se recordavam dele...  
  
-Senhor David Corwin! - exclamou Nick - Quase - Sem - Cabeça, o fantasma da Grifinória, Casa de Harry, Hermione e todos os irmãos Weasley. O alegre fantasma foi voando até David, que abriu um grande e feliz sorriso.  
  
-Senhor Nicholas! É bom revê - lo!  
  
-Digo o mesmo senhor Corwin. E... O senhor continua na Grifinória, eu presumo.  
  
-Sim, claro que sim. Não trocaria a minha querida Grifinória por nada neste mundo, senhor Nicholas.  
  
-Fico muito feliz em saber disso. E senhores Potter, Weasley, senhoritas Granger e Weasley, venham, ou irão se atrasar - ele voou rapidamente até o Salão. Rony olhou para David, que sorriu.  
  
-Você é da Grifinória?  
  
-Sim, e com muito orgulho.  
  
-He, he, he. Que bom, né? Ao menos ficaremos todos juntos... - começou Hermione rindo. Rony estranhou aquele comportamento alegre, achando - o alegre demais para Hermione.  
  
-Bem, vamos logo ou vamos nos atrasar, né?  
  
Eles correram até o Salão, e viram as maravilhosas velas flutuantes sobre suas cabeças, e o céu azul turquesa todo estrelado. Por pura sorte, conseguiram encontrar lugares próximos, três de um lado, e três na frente destes. Algumas colegas de Harry, Rony, Hermione e até de Gina olhavam alegres e vermelhas para David, e cochichando entre si, vendo como aquele lindo rapaz tinha uma tão aparência gentil e amável.  
  
Os alunos novos entraram rapidamente no Salão, todos olhando com apreensão para as velas flutuantes e porá o céu que se podia ver no teto encantado. Anna vinha mais atrás, perto da professora Minerva McGonagall, professora de Transfiguração e vice - diretora de Hogwarts. Anna era observada com curiosidade e espanto. Os rapazes pelos quais ela passava com aquele sorriso doce nos lábios, ficavam vermelho e de boca aberta.  
  
-Antes de começar a colocar os novos alunos em suas devidas Casas, gostaria de apresentar uma nova aluna que começará diretamente no quinto ano. Corwin, Anna - a garota subiu o pequeno degrau e sentou - no banquinho de três pernas. Os rapazes ficaram mais vermelhos quando ela cruzou as pernas, que estavam um tanto a mostra por causa da saia ser mais curta que o normal. Anna viu Draco na mesa da Sonserina; o rapaz tinha um rubor no rosto sempre pálido, e seus olhos brilhavam. A garota virou o rosto dele e virou - o ligeiramente para Harry, que corou. A professora colocou o Chapéu Seletor na cabeça da garota, que só ficou lá por dois segundos, gritando depois:  
  
-Grifinória! - professora tirou o chapéu da cabeça de Anna, que correu alegre para a mesa da Grifinória e sentou - se entre Rony e Harry.  
  
-Parabéns e bem - vinda! - disse Hermione alegre e rindo.  
  
-Obrigada! Mas eu só queria mesmo ficar na mesma Casa do David e do Harry! - este corou furiosamente e olhou para frente, vendo os alunos serem escolhidos para suas Casas (ele estava do lado esquerdo de Anna, Rony à direita dela. Hermione na frente de Harry, Gina na frente de Rony e David na frente de Anna).  
  
A Seleção dos alunos mais novos terminou com Wayne, Zoe, e os alunos puderam finalmente começar a comer o incrível banquete de começo de ano, mas Dumbledore tinha anúncios a fazer.  
  
-Gostaria de desejar um bom ano letivo a todos vocês, meus queridos alunos - começou ele com sua fala cansada, porém entusiasmada de sempre. Os alunos o respeitavam muito - Gostaria de dar as boas vindas aos alunos do primeiro ano, mas também para Anna Corwin, que escolheu a nossa escola para continuar seus estudos - os alunos aplaudiam alegres, e alguns gritavam e assoviavam. Ela simplesmente sorria -, assim como seu irmão David, que já estudou aqui conosco no seu primeiro ano - as alunas estavam tendo um ataque, mas David continuava calmo como sempre -, e voltou para terminar seus estudos aqui.  
  
-Alvo... - murmurou a professora McGonagall - Aquilo...  
  
-Ah, sim, é claro - ele ficou um pouco sério - Gostaria de dizer que a partir deste ano, Rúbeo Hagrid, o nosso guarda - chaves e professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, não poderá estar conosco devido a certas... Atividades que está exercendo fora da escola. Assim que puder, ele voltará. Até lá, ele concordou em ceder o seu posto de professor para... - um homem muito jovem e bonito levantou - se. Tinha olhos castanhos claros e cabelos dourados. Algumas garotas suspiraram ao vê - lo - Este é Michael Davidson, seu novo professor.  
  
Uma salva de palmas de doer os ouvidos foi escutada por qualquer um que passasse na frente do Salão naquele momento. O professor corou furiosamente, e sentou - se novamente.  
  
-Temos também a senhorita Kathleen James, professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Hã... Onde está a senhorita James, professa McGonagall?  
  
-Não sei, professor... - uma porta ao lado da mesa dos professores e funcionários se abriu, e uma linda mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos muito verdes colocou a cabeça para dentro do Salão. Todas as cabeças se viraram para ela, que simplesmente sorriu.  
  
-Ah, sinto muito por interromper... - disse ela com um tom de voz baixo - Mas é que... Têm uns poltergeists por aqui, não têm? Aquele... Pirraça é um, não é? Eu o peguei, mas...  
  
-A senhorita ainda vai demorar muito? - perguntou a professora Minerva num tom brando.  
  
-Ah, sinto muito novamente. Bem, creio que nem poderei jantar hoje, mas... Bem, eu poderei conhecer os alunos durante as aulas, por isso, com licença. Professores, alunos, sinto muito mais uma vez e até uma outra hora.  
  
Os alunos ainda demoraram um tempo até se recuperarem da beleza daquela professora. Ela era linda, e era jovem como o professor Davidson. Harry deu uma olhada nos professores sentados a mesa de funcionários, e viu como Snape estava corado. Vendo aquilo, Harry fez um sinal para que Rony desse uma olhada em Snape. Ao vê - lo, Rony entendeu tudo e começou a rir junto do amigo. Anna olhou para Harry sem entender.  
  
Snape era o professor mais odiado pelos alunos, exceto por aqueles de sua Casa, a Sonserina. Era um homem de cabelos negros até os ombros, que possuía um senso de humor cruel com qualquer um que não fosse de sua Casa, e um ódio em especial por Harry, pois Snape e o pai de Harry eram inimigos, assim como Draco e Harry eram.  
  
O banquete começou, e Harry lembrou - se que Dumbledore tinha pedido algo no fim do ano para Snape fazer... O rapaz passara um tempo pensando naquilo durante suas férias... Será que Snape tinha voltado a ser um Comensal da Morte somente para espionar os planos de Voldemort e conta - los para Dumbledore depois? Se sim, então o que ele estava fazendo em Hogwarts? O que?  
  
-Bem, creio que não há mais nada a ser dito, então, sejam bem - vindos de volta e apreciem o jantar! - repentinamente, a comida apareceu nos pratos às mesas. Anna e David nem se impressionaram, mas a garota sorriu para Harry, que corou.  
  
-Quer ervilhas, Harry? - perguntou ela gentilmente. Harry aceitou sem dizer nada. Rony não parava de rir, assim como Hermione. Gina estava com o rosto muito vermelho, pois David não parava de sorrir e conversar com ela.  
  
-A comida daqui não é ruim... Chega a ser muitas vezes melhor que as comidas das nossas antigas escolas - comentava David comendo alegre. Anna sorriu para o irmão.  
  
-É verdade. Mas a companhia também contribui - disse Anna chegando perto de Harry, que corou mais e baixou os olhos para o prato - Que foi, Harry?  
  
-Hã? Nada não...  
  
O jantar terminou rápido. Hermione, assim como no ano anterior, estava preocupada com a situação dos elfos domésticos, mas desta vez, teve o suporte incondicional de David. Anna disse que o irmão era um verdadeiro ativista, e tinha criado verdadeiras brigas e discussões com vários e vários professores e diretores também. Realmente, David e Hermione tinham cara de quem se dariam muito bem durante o resto de suas vidas...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Amor

Harry Potter - fanfic Brumas Negras (Amor em Hogwarts - nome no site)  
  
Obs: Sei que legendas normalmente ficam embaixo, no fim do texto, mas assim fica bem melhor de se acompanhar.  
  
*O Krum fala normal (na escrita) porque eu simplesmente não sei como escrever o sotaque dele, então deixei assim mesmo, mas lembrando que o seu sotaque não influencia em nada a história.  
  
**Os feitiços já serão traduzidos (mais ou menos) porque eu odeio ver aquelas malditas linhas embaixo das palavras que estão erradas, e com certeza aquelas palavras dos feitiços ficam erradas, por isso, já me utilizo das palavras em português (ou não, ainda não decidi) para os feitiços.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capítulo 0004: Amor...  
  
Eles continuavam subindo as escadas. Hermione e David iam à frente, Rony e Gina no meio e Harry e Anna um pouco para trás, mas ainda assim, perto dos amigos.  
  
-O David finalmente encontrou alguém que é alegre e ativista como ele - disse Anna sorrindo.  
  
-É... A Mione nunca encontrou ninguém que se importasse de verdade com as causas dela... Especialmente os elfos domésticos... Ela encheu o saco no ano passado - disse Rony. Anna olhou para Gina, um tanto deslocada enquanto eles andavam para fora do Salão.  
  
-O que foi, Gina? Ah... Esse é o seu nome, ou é um apelido?  
  
-É apelido de Virginia.  
  
-Que nome bonito! Veja só o meu que comum!  
  
-Nem tanto. Não aqui na Inglaterra, ao menos.  
  
-É... Mas nos Estados Unidos, é bem mais comum. Ai, ai. Finalmente de volta à velha Inglaterra... E com o Harry, claro! - o rapaz corou. Ele estava calado fazia um tempo, mas só porque Anna passou o jantar inteiro deixando - o vermelho.  
  
De longe, Harry viu Cho Chang, a garota que ele sempre gostou em Hogwarts, e acenou. Ela olhou para Anna e acenou de volta. Anna pareceu intrigada, e abriu um grande sorriso para Harry.  
  
-Quem é?  
  
-É uma amiga...  
  
-Ah...  
  
Harry pensou se Cho já tinha se recuperado da morte de Cedrico... Talvez não, mas... Harry olhou de lado para Anna enquanto subiam as escadas. Vendo como sua amiga de infância crescera tanto e tornara - se uma garota linda que chamava a atenção de todos os rapazes por quem passava, Harry corou ao perceber que, sendo ela alegre e carinhosa do jeito que era, poderia muito bem tornar - se sua namorada...  
  
-Que foi, Harry? - Anna pegou em seu braço. Alguns rapazes passando olharam o rapaz com raiva.  
  
-Nada não, Anna...  
  
-Você... Você não é mais o mesmo Harry Potter que eu conheci anos atrás, sabia?  
  
-É algo ruim?  
  
-Claro que não. Agora, você está mais maduro, mais alegre, mais amigável... Com mais amigos, claro, e está mais bonito, claro - ele corou mais, e Rony não parava de rir. Até mesmo Gina ria alegre - Mas, de qualquer jeito, você ainda é gentil, doce e bonzinho comigo.  
  
-Ah... Valeu.  
  
-Hum... - ela deu um beijo na bochecha do rapaz, fazendo - o corar mais ainda.  
  
Quando chegaram no quadro da Mulher Gorda, que sempre pedia uma senha para que se pudesse entrar na torre da Grifinória, Hermione foi um pouco à frente.  
  
-Senha? - perguntou a Mulher Gorda.  
  
-Salame! - disse Hermione com autoridade. Rony e Harry se entreolharam nervosos: Hermione tinha se tornado uma monitora de Hogwarts...  
  
-A Hermione é monitora também? - perguntou Anna curiosa enquanto andavam para dentro da sala comunal da Grifinória. Hermione mostrou os quartos dos alunos novatos, que estavam deslumbrados com a beleza da sala.  
  
-Hã? Também? - perguntou Rony sem muito interesse enquanto via Hermione brava com outras pessoas além dele e de Harry.  
  
-Eu sou monitora de Hogwarts também - disse Anna com um grande sorriso. Harry, Rony e Gina a olharam sem acreditar - Por que estão me olhando assim?  
  
-Como você pode ser monitora se acabou de chegar? - perguntou Rony de boca aberta.  
  
-Bem, eu era monitora nos Estados Unidos, e fui monitora em treinamento em Beaxbaton, e fui monitora mesmo em Durmstang, então resolvi ser monitora aqui em Hogwarts também. É um trabalho bem divertido. O David também é monitor, mas ele conseguiu ser monitor - chefe, já que foi também monitor - principal em Durmstang.  
  
David estava com Hermione, ajudando - a e conversando sobre os costumes dos monitores em Hogwarts. Gina os olhava vermelha, e Rony, ao ver para quem a irmã olhava, riu.  
  
-Que é, Gina? Gostou do David, foi? - ela ficou mais vermelha. Anna sorriu gentilmente.  
  
-Você até tem chances, Gina. Eu sei que o David tem uma quedinha por ruivas, além dele adorar as caladas e tímidas. E quanto a Hermione, dá pra ver que ele só gosta dela como amiga, já que os dois têm coisas em comum - disse Anna rapidamente. Gina corou.  
  
-E aí, gente boa? - disse Jorge e Fred chegando perto de Harry, Rony, Gina e Anna, sentados em volta de uma mesinha. Os gêmeos olharam para Anna e coraram.  
  
-Ouvimos vocês dizendo que a Gina tá interessada em alguém aí? - perguntou Jorge fazendo carinho na cabeça da irmã.  
  
-Jorge! - exclamou Gina com o rosto muito vermelho. Seus irmãos riram alegres de sua expressão raivosa e embaraçada. Hermione e David chegaram mais perto, conversando alegremente sobre costumes trouxas.  
  
-E tem o cinema, que ninguém jamais foi! Eu nunca encontrei sequer um bruxo que tenha ido pro cinema, dá pra acreditar nisso? - dizia Hermione com entusiasmo.  
  
-É, eu não entendo! Quero dizer, mesmo a minha família sendo totalmente formada por bruxos, nós temos hábitos muito trouxas, e adoramos essas coisas como cinema, TV, telefone... Na verdade, fomos criados como trouxas até que eu entrei aqui... - dizia David com um brilho nos olhos - Ah, olá! Jorge e Fred, certo?  
  
-Isso aí. E aí, Mione, encontrou um novo namorado? Cansou do Rony? - este e Hermione coraram furiosamente, e Harry, Gina, Jorge e Fred rolavam de rir.  
  
-Calem a boca! - exclamou Rony bravo - Vou dormir... - e saiu correndo, não dando chance de ninguém falar com ele. Hermione suspirou e foi dormir também. Fred e Jorge se afastaram e foram embora. Logo, somente Gina, Anna, Harry e David estavam em volta da mesinha. David virou seus olhares para Gina, que estava muito corada.  
  
-Sabia que eu adoro ruivas? - disse ele casualmente e com um sorriso doce e charmoso no rosto bonito. Harry riu discretamente. Anna ria abertamente ao ver Gina tão vermelha.  
  
-Ah... Legal... - murmurou Gina envergonhada. David se espreguiçou e foi dormir. Gina estava tão vermelha e envergonhada que também foi dormir. Então, Harry ficou sozinho com Anna...  
  
-Harry... - começou Anna sentando - se mais perto do rapaz e fazendo - o corar.  
  
-O que?  
  
-Eu posso te dar o meu presente de aniversário agora mesmo?  
  
-Hã... Tá bom, Anna.  
  
-Mas em outro lugar. Eu não quero que ninguém veja o meu presente.  
  
-Tá bom... Vamos... Vamos pra lá... - ele foram até um canto escuro e escondido da sala comunal. Ninguém os olhava, já que a maioria das pessoas já tinha ido dormir. Anna sorriu e Harry corou novamente.  
  
-Se você já ganhou um, me fala, tá? Eu quero saber...  
  
-Tudo bem. O que é? - a garota ficou séria por um segundo e depois beijou Harry nos lábios, abraçando - o com força. Ele ficou muito vermelho, e não sabia o que fazer quando ela o soltou e o olhou vermelha e envergonhada.  
  
-Você... Já ganhou um antes...?  
  
-Não...  
  
-Que bom, né? - ela estava muito alegre. Harry abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas as palavras não saíram exatamente como ele queria...  
  
-Você quer... Namorar? - Anna corou muito e não olhou Harry nos olhos.  
  
-Eu posso... Pensar por um segundo...?  
  
-Claro... - Harry se sentia idiota de ter pedido uma garota para namorar daquele jeito, e sentia - se sem jeito de ficar daquele jeito, de pé, esperando por uma resposta. Seu coração estava batendo rapidamente.  
  
Então, Anna pulou em Harry e o abraçou com força. Harry ficou mais vermelho.  
  
-Essa é a sua resposta...?  
  
-Não - disse Anna, deixando Harry apreensivo. Ela o soltou e deixou seu rosto muito perto do de Harry, que corou mais ainda. Ela o beijou, e, depois que se separaram, ela abriu um enorme sorriso - É claro que sim, Harry!   
  
O coração de Harry estava pulando de alegria! Sim, ela dissera sim! A primeira garota que ele beijara na vida toda, sua primeira namorada! Ele segurou Anna com força e a beijou novamente. Ela estava com o corpo duro, relutante, mas acabou relaxando - o e abraçando Harry com força.  
  
-Ei, ei, ei! - disse uma voz atrás deles - Que coisa feia, heim? - era Jorge. Harry e Anna ficaram muito vermelhos e se separaram envergonhados.  
  
-Jovens... Que coisa, heim? Harry, esperávamos mais de você - disse Fred chegando perto de Harry e Anna.  
  
-Calem a boca! - disse Harry nervoso e ainda vermelho. Anna segurou seu braço.  
  
-Fred, Jorge, poderiam não fazer isso? Coitado do Harry... - os gêmeos ficaram vermelhos diante dos sorrisos de Anna, e foram embora sem fazer mais piadas.  
  
-Valeu, Anna - disse Harry sorrindo. Ela chegou perto dele e o olhou.  
  
-Eu... Eu te amo, Harry...  
  
-Eu sei... Você já disse... Você já...  
  
-Eh... A carta... Você ainda a tem...?  
  
-Sim... Guardada com muito carinho, eu ainda a tenho.  
  
-Obrigada - ela beijou Harry levemente nos lábios, e ele corou novamente - E você...?  
  
-Hã? O que? - ele ainda estava um pouco tonto devido ao beijo doce de Anna.  
  
-Você gosta de mim...?  
  
-Ah... - ele corou muito, e começou a gaguejar - Eu... Eu... Gosto... Gosto... Eh...  
  
-He, he, he!  
  
-Anna! Eu tô aqui tentando dizer o que sinto! Dá pra não rir?  
  
-Desculpa...  
  
-Ah... Bem... Eu... Eu gosto muito de você... Acho que eu... Eu te... Amo... - ela corou levemente e o beijou novamente.  
  
-Ah... Harry...  
  
-Que foi...?  
  
-Eu vou... Vou dormir, tá? - ela estava murmurando, de tão envergonhada que estava.  
  
-Tá... Eu também tô meio cansado...  
  
-Harry...?  
  
-O que foi, Anna? - ele a olhava com carinho.  
  
-Eu queria dizer que eu... Eu sempre te amei...  
  
-A carta...  
  
-Eu sei disso, mas eu só queria... Queria que você ouvisse de mim...  
  
-Tudo bem...  
  
-Boa noite... - ela deu um longo beijo em Harry, que estava com o rosto muito vermelho. Ela foi dormir e Harry foi logo em seguida. Rapidamente o rapaz chegou no dormitório.  
  
-E aí, Harry? - disse Simas Finnigan, um dos colegas de Harry e Rony.  
  
-Como foi o verão, Harry? - perguntou Dino Thomas, outro colega.  
  
-Harry, como vai? - perguntou Neville Longbottom, um colega esquecido e com um triste passado.  
  
-E aí? Como foi com a Anna, heim? - perguntou Rony malicioso. Harry ficou com o rosto muito vermelho.  
  
-Ah, cala a boca!  
  
-Você ficou sozinho com ela...  
  
-Hã? Como você sabe?  
  
-Eu fui o último antes de você a subir, e eu te vi no cantinho com a Anna Corwin - disse Dino também malicioso.  
  
-Eu...  
  
-Vai, conta!  
  
-Tá bom, vai. Vocês vão descobrir amanhã mesmo... Tá certo, é assim... - ele contou como Anna o beijou como presente de aniversário ("Eu queria um presente assim de uma garota linda como ela sempre!" - exclamou Rony), e que eles começaram a namorar. Harry ainda estava com o rosto muito vermelho.  
  
-Bem, pelo menos alguém do nosso dormitório arranjou alguém, né? - comentou Simas.  
  
-Hã? Como assim? - perguntou Neville curioso.  
  
-Bem, tem o Dino e eu, que não conseguimos arranjar ninguém de jeito nenhum.  
  
-E tem eu, que não dou uma dentro com nenhuma garota mesmo - disse Rony meio triste - E tem o Neville, claro.  
  
-Ei!  
  
-Mas é bem verdade, Neville.  
  
-Ah, verdade é, mas não precisa esfregar na cara também...  
  
-Bem, então vendo assim, você é o mais avançado de todos nós, Harry - disse Rony rindo. O amigo ainda estava com o rosto muito vermelho, e parecia envergonhado.  
  
-Bem, a Anna...  
  
-O que? Ela não beija bem?  
  
-Cala a boca, Rony. Não, é que... Ela sempre gostou de mim, sabe? Desde que éramos crianças. Ela me disse por carta, mas eu nunca consegui dizer nada.  
  
-Ah, que lindinho!  
  
-Humpt! Bem, ela também disse que me ama...  
  
-Hã? - exclamaram os quatro rapazes sem acreditar. Agora Harry estava muito calmo.  
  
-É... A Anna disse que me ama...  
  
-Nossa... Isso é sério... Não é?  
  
-Se é.  
  
-Bem, o que você respondeu?  
  
-Você não disse alguma coisa idiota tipo "Obrigado", ou disse?  
  
-Claro que não, Rony! Eu respondi dizendo o que eu sinto.  
  
-Que seria...  
  
-Eu disse a mesma coisa... - ele esperou uns segundos (com o rosto pegando fogo de tão vermelho) até que eles parassem de rir.  
  
-Ai, ai. Você disse que a ama? Tá louco?  
  
-Por... Por que?  
  
-Porque é estranho!  
  
-Mas é... Verdade...  
  
-Hum, sei. E a Chang, heim?  
  
-Quem?  
  
-Chang, Cho Chang, a garota que você convidou pro Baile de Inverno no ano passado!  
  
-Ah... Ela é problemática... Por causa do Cedrico e tudo mais... E é mais velha que eu.  
  
-É... Tem essas coisinhas sim. Mas a Anna não é nada ruim, heim?  
  
-Ei!  
  
-Tá, tá bom. Ela é linda, tá? Muito mais linda que qualquer outra garota da escola, tá?  
  
-Ah, cala a boca.  
  
-E... Assim, Rony, você não tem ciúmes da Mione com o irmão da Anna?  
  
-Quem? O Dave? Não... E eu não tenho nada com a Mione... Somos amigos...  
  
-Sei...  
  
-É, mas nem precisa. A Anna disse que o Dave tem uma coisa por ruivas, e ele mesmo confirmou...  
  
-Ih... Então cuida da tua irmã, Rony.  
  
-Hã?  
  
-Se o cara gosta de ruivas... Quem é a ruivinha mais gracinha da escola?  
  
-Ah... Mas... Tem um monte de ruivas pela escola... E todas devem acha - lo bonito.  
  
-É, mas a Gina...  
  
-Dá pra parar de falar na provável vida amorosa da minha irmã um pouco? Que saco...  
  
A conversa ainda durou um tempinho, mas como o ano letivo começava cedo no dia seguinte, todos foram dormir. A última coisa que Harry viu foi a imagem de Anna e ele próprio quando tinham dez anos, do dia em que ela foi embora... Ele sentiu - se feliz de revê - la... E sentiu - se aliviado em finalmente poder dizer a alguém que amava sobre seus sentimentos verdadeiros...   
  
Rony, por outro lado, estava se matando de ódio vendo diante de si a possibilidade de David gostar de sua irmãzinha... Como ele se atrevia?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Aulas

Harry Potter - fanfic Brumas Negras (Amor em Hogwarts - nome no site)  
  
Obs: Sei que legendas normalmente ficam embaixo, no fim do texto, mas assim fica bem melhor de se acompanhar.  
  
*O Krum fala normal (na escrita) porque eu simplesmente não sei como escrever o sotaque dele, então deixei assim mesmo, mas lembrando que o seu sotaque não influencia em nada a história.  
  
**Os feitiços já serão traduzidos (mais ou menos) porque eu odeio ver aquelas malditas linhas embaixo das palavras que estão erradas, e com certeza aquelas palavras dos feitiços ficam erradas, por isso, já me utilizo das palavras em português (ou não, ainda não decidi) para os feitiços.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capítulo 0005: As aulas...  
  
Quando foi tomar café, Harry viu Anna sorridente à mesa chamando - o para sentar - se ao lado dela. O rapaz corou quando Rony começou a rir atrás dele, mas não disse nada para não se irritar quando deveria estar tão feliz. Anna colocou na frente de Harry um prato muito grande, todo arrumado com o que ele mais gostava de comer. Ele estava sem palavras para agradecer àquela gentileza.  
  
-Anna... Eu... - ela deu um beijo rápido nele (na boca), calando - o de vez. Rony olhava - os rindo de se matar, e Hermione achava uma gracinha. David chegou pouco depois de Harry e Rony, e Gina veio atrás dele. Rony seguiu - os com um olhar raivoso.  
  
-Bom dia, bom dia! - exclamou David sentando - se. Gina sentou - se ao lado dele, e Rony não pareceu muito feliz.  
  
O correio, com milhares de corujas de todas as cores chegou na hora em que David começou uma animada conversa sobre elfos domésticos e duendes com Hermione. Os alunos esperavam suas encomendas e cartas ansiosamente. Uma carta caiu para Harry, que a guardou na mesma hora quando viu a impressão de uma pata na frente. Anna o olhou sem entender.  
  
-Dos meus tios - disse Harry rapidamente - Provavelmente dizendo que eu não posso voltar pra casa nas férias. Nem sei por quê eles se incomodam... Eu sempre fico aqui nas férias mesmo!  
  
-Ah... É mesmo? Que legal! A gente não podia ficar na escola durante as férias... - disse David passando manteiga num pãozinho. Gina passou - lhe a geléia de ameixa, e ele sorriu de volta - Que foi, Gina? Não vai comer mais nada? - a garota não tinha muita coisa no prato. Ela corou e balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
  
-Qual é a primeira aula? - perguntou Rony tentando esquecer sua raiva. Hermione olhou no horário que foi entregue uns minutos antes do correio chegar.  
  
-DCAT (Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas)...  
  
-Legal! Vamos ter aula com aquela professora... - Rony tinha uma expressão sonhadora.  
  
-Depois temos... Transfiguração.  
  
-Legal. E... Ai, ai. TCM (Trato das Criaturas Mágicas) sem o Hagrid - disse Harry num tom meio triste. Anna se aproximou dele.  
  
-Ele era amigo de vocês?  
  
-Sim... Desde o primeiro ano... Ele é muito legal... Vocês deviam conhece - lo...  
  
-E conhecemos.  
  
-Hã?  
  
-Mas isso foi uns anos atrás, quando o David entrou em Hogwarts.  
  
-Ah...  
  
-Ele é mesmo muito gentil, mas eu nunca mais o vi... Que pena...  
  
-Quem quer mais suco? Mione? Rony? Gina? - perguntou David gentil e pegando a jarra. Hermione e Gina aceitaram com grandes sorrisos nos rostos, mas Rony só deu o copo para o jovem sorridente - Que foi, Rony? Você não gosta de mim, por um acaso? Você tá estranho...  
  
-Tá bom, então. Vamos resolver de uma vez! Você gosta da minha irmã? - Gina corou furiosamente e quase se engasgou com o suco que bebia. David a socorreu na hora, e isso só irritou Rony ainda mais - Dave!  
  
-Desculpa... É que a Gina... Bem, eu gosto muito dela, Rony. Ela é boazinha, gentil, doce, linda... Qual o problema?  
  
-Você é dois anos mais velho que ela!  
  
-E daí?  
  
-Bem...  
  
-Além do mais... Eu ainda não pedi a Gina para namorar - a garota corou percebendo como ele enfatizou a palavra ainda. Rony aliviou o rosto.  
  
-Mas vai?  
  
-Pode até acontecer, não sei.  
  
-Mas vai ter que pedir permissão primeiro! - Gina ficou brava.  
  
-Rony!  
  
-O que? O Jorge e o Fred não tão nem aí, então alguém tem que ser o irmão mais velho aqui.  
  
-Hum...  
  
-Bem, qual o problema da Gina namorar alguém mais velho, Rony? - perguntou Anna sorrindo.  
  
-Ah...  
  
-É porque ela é a sua irmãzinha, né? Que lindinho!  
  
-Ei!  
  
-Ai, ai. O David não é assim... Eu posso começar a me amassar com o Harry em cima da mesa, derrubando comida no David e ele nem vai ligar - Harry (vermelho como um tomate) se engasgou e estava quase morrendo - Harry!  
  
-Bem... - Rony estava tentando falar enquanto ria. Hermione também ria bastante - Eu sou diferente. Todos na família Weasley protegem uns aos outros, e como a Gina é a única garota da família...  
  
-Mas Rony...! - tentou dizer Gina sem corar, mas David sorriu e ela não terminou de falar.  
  
-Ai, ai. Então... Eu viu ter que aceitar que vocês dois podem acabar namorando ainda esse ano, é isso? - ele estava calmo, e Gina estava com o rosto vermelho muito vermelho.  
  
-Rony! Pára de falar assim!  
  
-Qual o problema? - perguntou David rindo alegremente. A garota abriu a boca, mas não disse nada.  
  
-Que gracinha... - disse Anna ainda preocupada com Harry, que se recuperava do engasgo.  
  
-É... Mas eu também não quero ver a Gina com qualquer um - disse Harry. Gina corou.  
  
-Hã? Por que? - perguntou Hermione rindo.  
  
-Porque ela é menor que eu, e é como se fosse uma irmã mais nova... Afinal, o Rony é o meu melhor amigo, então...  
  
-É isso aí, Harry! Alguém finalmente me apóia por aqui! Isso mesmo! A minha família é a sua família, e a sua família...  
  
-Bem, os Dursley... Acho que você não os quer como a sua família também, quer?  
  
-Eu, heim? Aqueles lá são o fundo do poço do mundo, Harry! Sem querer ofender muito, claro. Mas... Não dá nem pra acreditar que são sangue do seu sangue. Bem, quase.  
  
-A sua tia e o seu tio? - perguntou Anna comendo a ponta de uma torrada com geléia de morango - Eu me lembro vagamente deles... Eles não iam sempre buscar o filho deles na escola? O... Duda, né?  
  
-É... Eles me faziam andar de volta da escola...  
  
-Ah... Harry... - disse Anna aproximando - se mais um pouco do namorado e pegando sua mão debaixo da toalha. Ele corou, mas sorriu para a garota. David nem parecia ligar.  
  
-Vem cá, Dave, como é que você se segura quando os caras ficam olhando pra sua irmã, heim? - perguntou Rony olhando para alguns rapazes da Sonserina e da Corvinal que olhavam discretamente para Anna. David suspirou simplesmente - Ou quando ela e o Harry ficam assim... - completou o rapaz malicioso e olhando como Anna estava colada em Harry. O rapaz corou mais ainda, mas Anna sorriu para o irmão e voltou seus olhares doces e gentis para o namorado.  
  
-É que eu conheço muito bem a Anna, e sei que ela não vai fazer nada de mais. E quanto aos rapazes que a olham, bem, ela é bonita, então não acho que seja errado... Por que? Se alguém ficasse olhando para a Gina, e se ainda não o fizeram ainda vão fazer, que eu tenho certeza absoluta, o que você faria? E se você a visse se amassando com alguém?  
  
-Ah... - Rony estava com o rosto vermelho, assim como a irmã; eles não se olhavam - Eu ficaria possesso, mas acho que não seria capaz de começar a socar o cara... Caras... E se fosse um namorado sério dela...  
  
-Mesmo? - David abriu um sorriso muito sincero - Bom saber disso.  
  
-Hã? - perguntou Gina mais vermelha.  
  
-Nadinha.  
  
Eles ainda demoraram um tempo comendo, mas depois correram um pouco para não se atrasarem para as aulas. David saiu correndo para a aula de Adivinhação, Gina saiu para ter aula de Poções, e Harry, Rony, Hermione e Anna foram indo para a sala de DCAT.  
  
Os alunos conversavam alto e com animação, tentando apenas adivinhar que tipo de coisa a professora iria ensinar, como Hermione. Alguns estavam mais interessados em rever a bela professora (Rony estava entre eles), mas outros pensavam se uma professora poderia ser boa (Harry pensava algo assim).  
  
A professora chegou assim que o sinal tocou. Suas vestes brancas e etéreas mostravam bem seu corpo fino e bem formado, e os rapazes evitavam olha - la demais. Ela tinha nos lábios vermelhos um sorriso enorme, e nos olhos verdes, confiança e determinação extremas, do mesmo jeito que os olhos castanhos de Hermione ficavam de vez em quando.  
  
-Bom dia a todos. Eu sou a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e o meu nome é Kathleen James, mas peço que me chamem de professora ou senhorita James, sim?  
  
-Professora James - perguntou Anna levantando a mão. Harry e Rony se entreolharam rindo: Hermione era quem normalmente fazia perguntas a toda hora aos professores. A garota não estava sorrindo muito.  
  
-Sim, Anna?  
  
-Poderia dizer por que a senhorita estava pegando aqueles poltergeists ontem à noite? Eles são perigosos.  
  
-Sim, são, Anna. Bem, eu os estava caçando somente porque preciso deles para uma poção.  
  
-A poção Fantasma Negro?  
  
-A senhorita conhece muito de poções, eu percebo.  
  
-Estudei a fundo as poções que mexem com a mente das pessoas, senhorita James.  
  
-Você é muito audaz, Anna. Bem, é verdade que a poção Fantasma Negro mexe um pouco com a mente das pessoas, mas não é para isso que quero faze - la.  
  
-Então... Vai usar a poção para dar um corpo físico a um fantasma, mas sem mexer com a mente das pessoas? - os alunos ficaram agitados ao extremo. A professora simplesmente sorriu.  
  
-Bem, isso é algo para ser discutido uma outra hora. Agora, este ano, pretendo começar com... Feitiços contra seres semimortos, já mortos ou... Quase vivos.  
  
-Zumbis, mortos e fantasmas, senhorita? - perguntou Hermione rapidamente.  
  
-Sim, Hermione. Eles são importantes no nosso mundo? Com certeza que sim. Devemos aprender a combate - los? É claro que sim.  
  
A professora passou a aula ensinando os alunos a reconhecer zumbis, mortos mesmo e fantasmas, além de poltergeists. Hermione, Rony, Harry e toda a classe ficaram impressionada com o conhecimento da professora num assunto tão funesto, mas Anna estava estranhamente séria.  
  
-Que foi, Anna? - perguntou Hermione enquanto saíam. Anna estava calada e séria, o que era muito estranho, considerando que ela estava sempre sorridente. Harry queria consola - la, mesmo não sabendo por que ela estava daquele jeito, então passou seu braço em volta dela, e ela o olhou levemente vermelha, mas depois sorriu. Harry ficou feliz ao perceber que fizera sua namorada sorrir.  
  
-É só que... Eu odeio que fiquem falando sobre trazer alguém de volta a vida... Por isso que eu conheço aquela poção...  
  
-Hã? Como assim? - perguntou Rony. Eles chegavam na sala de Transfiguração.  
  
-É que... Ah, eu... Eu conto depois... - murmurou Anna.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. Laços fortalecidos

Harry Potter - fanfic Brumas Negras (Amor em Hogwarts - nome no site)  
  
Obs: Sei que legendas normalmente ficam embaixo, no fim do texto, mas assim fica bem melhor de se acompanhar.  
  
*O Krum fala normal (na escrita) porque eu simplesmente não sei como escrever o sotaque dele, então deixei assim mesmo, mas lembrando que o seu sotaque não influencia em nada a história.  
  
**Os feitiços já serão traduzidos (mais ou menos) porque eu odeio ver aquelas malditas linhas embaixo das palavras que estão erradas, e com certeza aquelas palavras dos feitiços ficam erradas, por isso, já me utilizo das palavras em português (ou não, ainda não decidi) para os feitiços.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capítulo 0006: Laços fortalecidos  
  
Harry, Rony, Hermione e Anna estavam conversando calmamente depois das aulas. Só estavam eles porque Gina estava fazendo sua lição de Transfiguração, e David lia (absorto) um livro.  
  
-Então... Aquilo de mais cedo... No fim da aula de DCAT... - começou Harry. Anna baixou os olhos e perdeu o sorriso momentaneamente, mas chegou mais perto de Harry, deixando - o vermelho. Rony tentava não rir.  
  
-É que... Bem... A minha família não tem um histórico muito bom quanto a isso... A mamãe... Ela morreu porque... Porque usou um feitiço combinado com a poção Fantasma Negro... O efeito em sua mente foi tão intenso que ela enlouqueceu e se matou... - Harry, Hermione e Rony não tinham palavras para descrever a pena e dó que sentiam de Anna e David.  
  
-Mas... O que essa poção Fantasma Negro tem de tão especial? - perguntou Rony depois de uns minutos silenciosos.  
  
-Ela faz com que fantasmas e almas livres adquiram um corpo físico, mas o corpo que eles adquirem é o da pessoa que fez a poção... - disse Hermione quase murmurando.  
  
-Isso mesmo. A mamãe estava tentando dar um novo corpo para a minha irmã mais velha, May. Ela morreu quando tinha quinze anos... Eu tinha oito anos... Mas... Então... A mamãe não agüentou... - murmurou Anna. Harry a colocou mais perto de si.  
  
-Anna...  
  
-Mas... Hã... É por isso que você não gosta de falar sobre... Morte e essas coisas...? - perguntou Rony timidamente e com cuidado. Anna o olhou e sorriu tristemente.  
  
-A mamãe queria trazer a May de volta dando a sua vida para tal coisa, mas não conseguiu. E... Falar sobre esse tipo de coisa não me agrada porque... É como aprender a querer morrer como a minha mãe... Ver como e por que ela morreu... Não dá... - era o sentimento que Harry sentira no ano passado quando vira uma aranha sendo morta com o mesmo feitiço que matou seus pais. Embora Anna parecesse o oposto de Harry, eles tinham muito em comum... Como a dor de ver o que matou seus pais (no caso de Anna, sua mãe).  
  
-Anna... - sussurrou Harry carinhosamente. A garota encostou seu rosto no peito de Harry e chorou um pouco. Hermione e Rony estavam desconfortáveis com aquilo, mas não queriam sair... Deixar Anna daquele jeito não seria uma boa forma de demonstrar amizade...  
  
-Eu quero ir pro quarto antes do jantar... Harry, você vem comigo...? Por favor - murmurou Anna limpando o rosto. Harry estava muito corado, mas acompanhou Anna até o dormitório feminino. Ela trancou a porta com magia, e sentou - se numa cama. Harry sentou - se ao seu lado.  
  
-Anna, eu... Eu posso fazer alguma coisa...?  
  
-Fica comigo...  
  
-Tá bom... - ele deixou a garota colocar sua cabeça em seu colo (sem malícia), e ele acariciava sua cabeça carinhosamente.  
  
-Sabe por que eu gosto de você...?  
  
-Não...  
  
-É porque... Porque eu te conheci logo depois da mamãe morrer... Você era sozinho, não tinha pais... Você poderia entender o que me acontecera... Eu não sabia sobre magia porque o papai preferiu só falar sobre isso quando o David entrasse numa escola de magia... Eu não entendi antes, mas eu sei que eu gostei de você, me senti atraída por você quando nos conhecemos porque você era um bruxo... Tinha magia dentro de si, assim como eu...  
  
-Anna...  
  
-E... Você foi gentil comigo... Ninguém tinha sido gentil comigo de verdade desde que a mamãe tinha morrido... Todos agiam gentilmente porque tinham pena de mim... Mas você não sabia... Você foi gentil comigo desde o início, e você não sabia de nada... Não sabia que a minha mãe tinha acabado de morrer... Você gostou de mim, cuidou de mim, você me fez sentir de novo...  
  
-Anna... Não precisa ficar falando essas coisas... Não importa por que você começou a gostar de mim, mas que você me ama agora...  
  
-Harry... - ela levantou a cabeça do colo do rapaz e o beijou ternamente. Ele a segurou com força e prolongou por um bom tempo o beijo tão gostoso.  
  
-Anna, eu amo... - alguém começou a bater na porta com força - Hã?  
  
-Ei! Anna! Desculpa, mas me deixa entrar! - era Hermione - O Rony deixou cair suco na minha camisa e na minha saia!  
  
-Foi sem querer, Mione! - dizia a voz de Rony rindo. Um baque surdo e alto foi ouvido dentro do dormitório - Ai!  
  
-Você... Tarado!  
  
-Eu não fiz por querer! E não é minha culpa se a camisa fica transparente se é molhada!  
  
-Transparente? - perguntaram Anna e Harry um para o outro.  
  
-Anna! Harry! - a voz de Hermione estava desesperada.  
  
-Tá bom, Mione! - Harry destrancou a porta e Hermione correu para dentro. Anna pediu para Harry sair (com muita educação e gentileza, até dando um rápido beijo nele), mas Hermione literalmente chutou Rony para fora do dormitório, mesmo que ele ainda estivesse meio que se desculpando.  
  
Fora do dormitório, Harry olhou para Rony, que estava com o rosto levemente corado. O ruivo ainda ria, mas perdeu a vontade de rir.  
  
-Que foi?  
  
-Suco na Mione?  
  
-Que?  
  
-Na saia e na camisa?  
  
-Foi sem querer!  
  
-E você nem sabia que a camisa ficaria transparente, né?  
  
-Ei! - ele corou furiosamente - Eu...  
  
-Sabia, não sabia?  
  
-Bem...  
  
-É um sim?  
  
-Tá bom, vai. É, eu sabia!  
  
-E por que você fez isso, heim?  
  
-Bem...  
  
-Não me diga que...  
  
-Hã? O que?  
  
-Você queria ver debaixo da camisa da Mione? - Harry estava murmurando. Rony ficou mais vermelho.  
  
-Ah! Harry!  
  
-É isso? - Harry começou a rir.  
  
-Bem...  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Porque sim...  
  
-Vai, por que?  
  
-Porque eu quis, tá bom?  
  
-Não.  
  
-Harry!  
  
-Fala logo!  
  
-Eu só queria... Você sabe.  
  
-Ver.  
  
-É...  
  
-Mas é a Mione! É como se fosse uma irmã!  
  
-Pra você - Rony deixou escapar.  
  
-O que? - a porta se abriu e Anna e Hermione (com uma expressão gélida para Rony) saíram.  
  
-Harry... Vamos sair um pouquinho e passear pelos gramados? - perguntou Anna gentilmente.  
  
-Claro. Rony, comporte - se - Harry e Anna foram descendo as escadas. Rony (vermelho) olhou para Hermione.  
  
-Desculpa... - murmurou Rony.  
  
-Humpt!  
  
-Mione!  
  
-Por que você fez isso, Rony? Que vergonha eu passei!  
  
-Bem... Foi mesmo... Sem querer... - Hermione não respondeu e desceu com Rony atrás dela.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry e Anna andavam vagarosamente e de mãos dadas pelos gramados. Como ainda era o primeiro dia de aula, muitos alunos (em especial casais) estavam lá; Harry sentia - se desconfortável, mas só queria ficar perto de Anna... Eles se sentaram na frente do lago. Anna apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Harry, que passou o braço em volta dela, puxando - a para perto de si.  
  
-Então isso é namorar... - pensou Harry alegre quando percebeu como ele e Anna estavam.  
  
-Harry... - os olhos azuis de Anna brilhavam intensamente, refletindo a luz que batia nas águas turvas do lago; ela estava linda.  
  
-Hum?  
  
-Você não... Não terminou de falar... No quarto... - o rapaz ficou vermelho.  
  
-Aquilo...? Ah... Tá bom. Eu amo... - ela o beijou repentinamente, e, novamente, ele não conseguiu terminar sua frase - Anna! É você quem não me deixa terminar de falar!  
  
-Eu sei! - disse a garota rindo.  
  
-Humpt! Então eu me recuso a falar novamente! - ele fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços.  
  
-Harry!  
  
-Até você me disser o mesmo primeiro - ele abriu um dos olhos verdes, e Anna corou levemente.  
  
-Ah, tá bom! Eu te amo! - o rapaz corou intensamente e abriu os dois olhos verdes. A garota abriu um grande sorriso - Agora é a sua vez!  
  
-Tá bom. Eu te a... - alguma coisa bateu com força na cabeça de Harry, e ele meio que caiu para frente. Anna pareceu desesperada, e olhou para trás, tentando ver quem machucara o seu amado. Então, ela viu, numa janela bem no alto, um rapaz loiro com uma varinha na mão afastando - se da janela. Era Draco, com certeza.  
  
-Você tá bem? Harry?  
  
-Tô... Que dor! Alguém lá em cima realmente não quer que eu diga que eu te amo, né? - ele esfregava as costas da cabeça com força, e Anna sorria feito boba.  
  
-Mas você acabou de dizer!  
  
-É mesmo, né? Bem, então deixe - me dizer direito - ele se arrumou e parou de mexer na cabeça. Ele olhou profundamente nos olhos azuis de Anna - Eu amo você, Anna Corwin - a garota corou levemente e sorriu gentilmente. Eles se beijaram.  
  
Depois do passeio pelo lago, Harry e Anna foram andando calmamente de volta para o castelo. Encontraram Gina conversando com uma colega. Quando terminou, Gina veio correndo até os dois namorados (de mãos dadas).  
  
-Harry, Anna, vocês vão jantar já?  
  
-Hã? Já é hora do jantar? - Harry olhou no relógio - É mesmo...  
  
-Bem, então? - Anna olhou para Harry.  
  
-Não sei... Você decide.  
  
-E o Rony, a Mione e o David? - Anna perguntou para Gina.  
  
-Eles já estão lá dentro. Vamos, então? - os três entraram no Salão.  
  
Como Harry sempre chamara atenção por ser quem era, e como Anna era estonteante, não foi de se espantar ver quase que o Salão todo olhando - os andar de mãos dadas até sentarem - se à mesa da Grifinória. O fato de Gina Weasley, agora uma das garotas mais bem cotadas da escola, estar junto deles foi um fator para tamanha atenção ser dirigida a eles; Rony, Hermione e David já estavam sentados e até comendo.  
  
-E aí? Tavam namorando até agora, heim? - disse Rony rindo. Harry ficou vermelho, mas Anna só sorriu.  
  
-Sim - respondeu ela naturalmente. Rony deu uma risada baixa e não disse mais nada.  
  
-Anna, você contou sobre a mamãe...? - perguntou David num tom meio sério.  
  
-Ah... Sim, contei... David...  
  
-Tudo bem... Você sabe que eu não me importo de falar sobre ela e a May...  
  
-Tá... - Anna pegou batatas para ela e para Harry - Aqui!  
  
O jantar foi muito agradável e calmo. David conversava alegremente com Hermione sobre fazer algo contra a escravidão dos elfos domésticos, mas Rony não parava de lembrar a amiga que nada funcionara no ano anterior. Ela, ainda um pouco brava por causa da história da camisa e do suco, não deu muita bola. Depois de planejar se reunir com Hermione mais tarde, David voltou suas atenções totalmente para Gina, que até então estava calada e comendo.  
  
David e Gina realmente combinavam, mas os olhares ainda ciumentos de Rony não os deixavam conversar livremente, e o fato de muitas garotas ficarem olhando suspirando para David, e garotos olhando vermelhos para Gina não ajudava em nada. Vendo esta imagem, somente Rony e Hermione sobravam, mas...  
  
-Mione, você ainda tá brava por causa do suco e da sua camisa...?  
  
-Claro que sim! Teve uns garotos que ficaram me encarando depois que eu desci do quarto!  
  
-Quais?  
  
-TODOS!  
  
-Ah...  
  
-Você é um idiota mesmo, Rony!  
  
-Mione! Eu já disse que foi sem querer!  
  
-Tá bom, tá bom, tá bom - repetiu Hermione muitas vezes tentando se acalmar.  
  
-Mione, o Rony cometeu um erro, né? Então por que ficar tão brava? - perguntou Anna inocentemente. Hermione a olhou meio brava, e Rony sorriu para a namorada do melhor amigo - Por outro lado, se você quiser se vingar do Rony, faça alguma coisa do mesmo tipo com ele.  
  
-Tipo o que? - Hermione estava se interessando, e Rony perdeu o sorriso, olhando em seguida para Harry, que simplesmente deu de ombros. Rony fez cara de quem socaria Harry se pudesse.  
  
-Bem... Se ele mostrou o que você tem debaixo da sua camisa... - Hermione corou levemente - Já sei! Mostre o que ele tem debaixo das calças!  
  
-Ei! - exclamaram Harry e Rony juntos.  
  
-Calminha Harry. Não é porque eu realmente quero ver o que ele tem embaixo das calças, mas simplesmente estou fazendo sugestões de vingança para a Mione.  
  
-Só uma sugestão inocente, Rony - começou David falando rápido enquanto Gina bebia suco - Nunca mesmo irrite a Anna, viu? Ou amigas dela, em geral, porque a minha irmãzinha santa é uma fera pra se vingar. Ela sabe mais feitiços e maldições de vingança que qualquer aluno do sétimo ano, tenho certeza absoluta.  
  
-David, não seja mal comigo... - disse Anna parecendo triste. Gina terminou de beber o suco e David voltou a conversar com ela.  
  
-Mas... Por favor, Anna, não ajude a Hermione, então. E Mione, por favor, por favor! Eu sinto muito mesmo!  
  
-Hum... Tá bom, vai. Mas você tem que me prometer, jurar de joelhos que não vai me encher o saco pelo fim de semana todo, viu?  
  
-Tá bom, eu prometo, eu juro solenemente que não te zoarei nem uma vez o fim de semana todo.  
  
-E nem ninguém que esteja comigo, tá?  
  
-E nem ninguém que esteja com você. Mas... Quem vai estar com você este fim de semana, Mione? - ela corou levemente.  
  
-Ah, bem, você vai ver.  
  
-Hum... Sei...  
  
-Pare de ser malicioso, Rony!  
  
-Eu não sou!  
  
-É sim!  
  
-Ah, deixa, vai. Não quero mais brigar. Cansei disso - e recomeçou a comer. Hermione abriu a boca para recomeçar a briga, mas percebeu que também estava cansada de brigar, então simplesmente recomeçou a comer também.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. Uma visita interessante, ciúmes

Harry Potter - fanfic Brumas Negras (Amor em Hogwarts - nome no site)  
  
Obs: Sei que legendas normalmente ficam embaixo, no fim do texto, mas assim fica bem melhor de se acompanhar.  
  
*O Krum fala normal (na escrita) porque eu simplesmente não sei como escrever o sotaque dele, então deixei assim mesmo, mas lembrando que o seu sotaque não influencia em nada a história.  
  
**Os feitiços já serão traduzidos (mais ou menos) porque eu odeio ver aquelas malditas linhas embaixo das palavras que estão erradas, e com certeza aquelas palavras dos feitiços ficam erradas, por isso, já me utilizo das palavras em português (ou não, ainda não decidi) para os feitiços.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capítulo 0007: Uma visita interessante, ciúmes...   
  
Era o primeiro fim de semana depois do começo das aulas. Rony passara o resto da semana tentando descobrir quem é que viria visitar Hermione, mas a garota fincou o pé e se recusou terminantemente a responder.  
  
-Que saco, Rony! Espera até o fim de semana! - dizia Hermione nervosa.  
  
Pela semana, Harry e Anna foram se aproximando cada dia mais, passando muito tempo juntos. Como Hermione andara nervosa por causa de Rony, e pelo trabalho de monitora, que ela levava muito mais a sério que Anna e David, que nem fizeram nada como monitora e monitor - chefe (respectivamente), ela não ajudava os amigos a fazerem as lições que começavam a se amontoar, mas Anna era uma boa aluna como Hermione, mas era muito mais gentil e calma sobre os estudos.  
  
Gina e David passavam um bom tempo conversando. Quando ela estava fazendo suas lições, ele ficava lendo ou ajudando - a, praticamente fazendo as lições da garota por ela. Rony passou a aceitar a amizade que crescia e se fortalecia entre sua irmãzinha e David, e não parecia tão incomodado assim quando viu o quão inteligente David era, e como ele, assim como Anna, simplesmente adorava ajudar os amigos nas lições.  
  
Depois do café da manhã, Hermione correu para o lago. Seus amigos foram com ela, todos ansiosos para descobrir quem era o misterioso visitante da garota. Ela olhava para ao lados constantemente, e nem parecia a garota sempre calma (nesse tipo de situação quando era com os outros). Então, alguém atrás dos garotos chegou, e... Que surpresa tiveram!  
  
-Hermione!* - disse Vitor Krum, jogador do time da Bulgária na última Copa Mundial de Quadribol, grande ídolo de Rony e o primeiro rapaz que jamais prestara atenção em Hermione. Ele sorria muito.  
  
-Vitor! - Hermione o abraçou, e o jogador de dezenove anos corou furiosamente - Hã... Lembra - se do Harry, do Rony? Acho que você não a conheceu... Esta é a Gina Weasley, irmã do Rony, e estes aqui são...  
  
-Anna, David! - exclamou Krum prestando atenção nos dois irmãos, que sorriam. David deu um forte abraço em Krum, e eles começaram a falar em búlgaro - Como vão?  
  
-Muito bem, como sempre. E você vai bem também, heim? Já tem uma linda namorada... E bem inteligente também.  
  
-Bem, Hermione é muito querida para mim, David - ele estava muito vermelho.  
  
-Vitor! - Anna abraçou Krum como se ele fosse seu irmão. Harry fez uma careta, assim como Hermione pareceu brava e ficou com o rosto vermelho. Anna também falava em búlgaro - Faz tanto tempo, heim?  
  
-Não muito. Menos de um ano, Anna.  
  
-Sim, mas depende de como se passa o seu tempo, né?  
  
-Ah, sim. E... Você vai bem?  
  
-Claro que sim. Você?  
  
-Bem também.  
  
-Não sabia que você tava namorando a Hermione.  
  
-Bem... Mais ou menos...  
  
-Que gracinha! - Anna se virou para Harry e deu um beijo na bochecha do rapaz, deixando - o vermelho - O Harry é o meu namorado!  
  
-E tem a Gina, que... Bem, dá pra ter uma idéia, né?  
  
-Sim, claro. É bom revê - los - Krum voltou ao inglês.  
  
-Vocês se conhecem de Durmstang? - perguntou Hermione ainda vermelha e encarando Krum. Ele corou um pouco mais diante do olhar da garota.  
  
-Sim. Mesmo que o Vitor fosse uns anos a nossa frente, nos dávamos bem porque eu jogava quadribol no time da escola - disse David alegre.  
  
-E eu, como monitora e representante dos jogos e atividades extracurriculares, tinha que ficar vendo os jogos e tal, e acabei conhecendo o Vitor - disse Anna sorrindo gentilmente.  
  
-Ah tá... - disse Hermione mais aliviada.  
  
-E... O que você tá fazendo aqui, Vitor? Só visitando a namorada? - perguntou David rindo. Hermione e Krum ficaram com os rostos muito vermelhos.  
  
-Continua com essa sinceridade acima de tudo, não é? - perguntou Krum sorrindo. Aquilo era raro, pois ele quase nunca sorria, e também era incomum vê - lo falando tanto.  
  
-Claro! Acha que eu mudaria assim fácil só porque mudei de escola? Nem eu nem a Anna.  
  
-Que bom, que bom. Então... Hermione, você prometeu que...  
  
-Ah, sim - ela corou furiosamente - Tchau, gente. Eu vou dar uma saída com o Vitor, tá? Não se preocupem - e foi embora com Krum. Harry percebeu como Rony observava Hermione conversando alegremente com Krum, e começou a rir.  
  
-Que foi, Harry? - perguntou Anna.  
  
-É que o Rony tá tendo um ataque de ciúmes, né?  
  
-Que? - ele ficou vermelho.  
  
-Tá sim - disse Gina ajudando Harry.  
  
-Calem a boca, vocês dois!  
  
-He, he, he. É engraçado você ter ciúmes do Vitor - disse Anna. O grupo começava a voltar para a escola.  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Porque o Vitor é uma pessoa tímida, e, mesmo que não pareça muito, não vai muito à luta quando o assunto envolve garotas. Ruim é se são bonitas, pior ainda se gostarem dele de verdade, e pior ao quadrado se ele estiver apaixonado - disse David com um sorriso para Gina.  
  
-Que? - exclamou Rony quase gritando. Algumas pessoas os olharam.  
  
-Bem, desde que o conheço, o Vitor só gostou de... Uma garota, mas ela não gostava de verdade dele, e ele se magoou muito. Mas a Mione parece gostar muito dele, então vai dar muito pau ainda.  
  
-Por que diz isso?  
  
-Porque... Se eles se gostam, vai dar pau, tem que dar pau, afinal, o que é o amor sem problemas? Sem problemas, sem amor.  
  
-Tem razão... Mas espero que não totalmente - disse Harry colocando a mão na cintura de Anna, que corou.  
  
-O que vamos fazer hoje, heim? - perguntou Rony.  
  
-Sei lá... O que você acha, Anna?  
  
-Eu... - ela murmurou no ouvido do rapaz - Eu queria namorar hoje... - Harry corou.  
  
-Bem, então...?  
  
-Sinto muito, Rony. Hoje não dá - disse Harry ainda vermelho.  
  
-Tá bom, vai. Vocês dois vai ficar?  
  
-Que? - disse Gina vermelha.  
  
-Ah, que é? Vocês tão praticamente namorando já, então qual o problema em dizer esse tipo de coisa?  
  
-Bem... Mas não estamos...! Ah, de qualquer jeito, eu tenho um trabalho que eu tenho que fazer em grupo, então...  
  
-Tudo bem, vai. Acho que vou ficar dormindo hoje, então - Rony fez cara de tédio vendo os dois casais na sua frente e foi embora. Harry não se sentiu muito bem, mas vendo como Anna sorria, esqueceu por um segundo o amigo.  
  
-Eu te acompanho até as suas amigas, Gina - disse David sorrindo. Gina balançou a cabeça e os dois subiram as escadas. Anna olhou para Harry.  
  
-Aonde vamos?  
  
-Sei lá... Eu nunca... Eu não sei onde se pode... Namorar sossegado aqui na escola... - disse Harry gesticulando com as mãos.  
  
-Hum... Nos gramados não dá?  
  
-Não sei...  
  
-Deixa, então. Ah! O dormitório!  
  
-Que? - Harry ficou vermelho, e Anna riu.  
  
-Bobo, não pense que eu sou assim. Não, é que nenhuma das garotas deve estar lá, e mesmo que estiver...  
  
-Hã?  
  
-Ai, deixa de ser assim! - ela abriu um grande e sorriso e arrastou Harry para subirem as escadas. Diante da possibilidade de dar uns amassos em Anna, o rapaz nem se importou em quase cair da escada umas quatro vezes.  
  
Os dois chegaram a Grifinória rapidamente. Depois de entrarem, Anna e Harry andaram vagarosamente e com cuidado até o dormitório das garotas. Chegando lá, e verificando que não havia ninguém, Anna deu um rápido beijo em Harry que só fez com que o rapaz ficasse mais excitado (sem malícia) em estar sozinho com Anna.  
  
Eles foram até a cama de Anna, sentaram - se e começaram a se beijar. Embora jamais tivesse namorado antes, portanto jamais beijara antes, Harry parecia saber muito bem o que estava fazendo, pois beijava Anna com muita intensidade. A garota, mesmo inocente e gentil como era, não parecia muito inexperiente nesse tipo de coisa também...  
  
Eles ficaram se beijando por uma hora, talvez. Quando finalmente se cansaram, Anna puxou Harry para os gramados de Hogwarts, onde poderiam conversar calmamente (talvez até algo mais...), sem o medo de alguém entrar de repente.   
  
Enquanto desciam, Cho passou por eles com algumas amigas. Estranhamente, Harry nem a percebeu, mas a garota lhe lançou um triste olhar. Anna, por outro lado, percebeu o olhar da outra, mas não disse nada a respeito a Harry. Quando chegaram ao fim da escada, encontraram Draco Malfoy, sozinho, de braços cruzados e com uma expressão fria e estranha no rosto pálido. Ele se dirigiu diretamente a Anna, ignorando por completo a presença de Harry.  
  
-Podemos conversar?  
  
-Ah... Desculpa, mas... Eu não tenho nada pra conversar com você, Draco - disse Anna apertando ligeiramente a mão de Harry .  
  
-Por que você não sai, Potter? Preciso conversar com a Anna sozinho - disse Draco parecendo finalmente ver que Harry estava ao lado da garota. O rapaz de cabelos negros não gostou.  
  
-Cale a boca, Malfoy! Por que você não sai? A Anna já disse que não tem nada pra falar com você.  
  
-Você cale a boca, Potter. Anna, por favor.  
  
-Não.  
  
-Anna! Deixe o Potter por um segundo e venha falar comigo! É muito importante!  
  
-Draco, eu não quero falar com você, entendeu? - disse Anna brava e falando cada uma das palavras bem devagar. Draco olhou para os namorados com raiva e foi embora. Anna olhou para Harry como se pedisse desculpas.  
  
-Que foi, Anna?  
  
-É que... Eu me sinto mal por deixar o Draco chegar perto de mim...  
  
-Ele já... Chegou em você antes...?  
  
-Não, mas...  
  
-Então qual o problema, Anna?  
  
-É que... Eu sei que vocês não gostam dele, mas... Eu não falei nada com ele desde que cheguei! - ela disse meio afobada - Mas mesmo assim, eu... Eu meio que fui amiga dele e... Eu não... - Harry a beijou, e suas palavras se perderam nos lábios do rapaz que tanto amava.  
  
-Pára de se desculpar por uma coisa que você não tem culpa, tá bom? - murmurou Harry com o rosto muito perto do de Anna. Ela sorriu.  
  
-Tá bom, desculpa.  
  
-Anna...  
  
-Desculpa!  
  
-Anna!  
  
-Ai, tá bom! Então... Vamos?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. Um feitiço

Harry Potter - fanfic Brumas Negras (Amor em Hogwarts - nome no site)  
  
Obs: Sei que legendas normalmente ficam embaixo, no fim do texto, mas assim fica bem melhor de se acompanhar.  
  
*O Krum fala normal (na escrita) porque eu simplesmente não sei como escrever o sotaque dele, então deixei assim mesmo, mas lembrando que o seu sotaque não influencia em nada a história.  
  
**Os feitiços já serão traduzidos (mais ou menos) porque eu odeio ver aquelas malditas linhas embaixo das palavras que estão erradas, e com certeza aquelas palavras dos feitiços ficam erradas, por isso, já me utilizo das palavras em português (ou não, ainda não decidi) para os feitiços.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capítulo 0008: Um feitiço...  
  
Harry e Anna desceram para os gramados, ficando lá por um bom tempo. Como já tinham baixado o nível de seus respectivos libidos (...) no dormitório das garotas (...), eles não estavam tanto assim desejando ficar se amassando, por isso, tentaram se conhecer melhor, vendo o que aconteceu de pequeno e grande entre os dois durante os longos anos que ficaram separados. E descobriram muitas coisas, até...  
  
Harry descobriu como Anna era realmente inteligente, mas ela não parecia gostar de estudar como Hermione parecia. E viu também como Anna não mudara muito o seu jeito de ser, nem mesmo seus gosto por doces, música e livros. Harry não conseguia imaginar como foi que ele nunca pensou em Anna nos anos em que estiveram separados... Como pudera não pensar nela nem uma vez? Mesmo com os seus problemas envolvendo magia, como ele pôde esquecer aquela linda garota que gostava tanto dele? Como? E como conseguia sentir tanto amor por ela mesmo só tendo convivido novamente com ela por tão pouco tempo?  
  
Anna percebeu como Harry tinha vivido muitas aventuras sozinho e com seus amigos. Vendo - o heróico (mesmo que ele mesmo não gostasse desse tipo de palavra referente a si mesmo) quando ele contou sobre suas aventuras com magia desde que chegara em Hogwarts, Anna desejou do fundo do coração ter estado lá com ele... Ter podido ver as coisas lindas e extraordinárias que ele vira... Ela desejou nunca ter saído do lado dele... Desejou ter podido estar com ele em cada momento que ele deve ter sofrido... Em especial ao enfrentar Voldemort...  
  
-Anna, você... Você acha que teria sido diferente se você tivesse continuado aqui na Inglaterra?  
  
-Hã? Não sei... Eu não posso saber...  
  
-Não, eu sei disso, mas eu só tô perguntando.  
  
-Tá bom. Na minha opinião, claro que teria sido diferente, porque aí, eu sempre estaria com você, e você estaria preocupado em me ajudar, se preciso, e aí, você provavelmente não teria vivido o que viveu.  
  
-Ah... Mesmo assim...  
  
-Harry, pare de pensar no ontem, tá? Não pense no que poderia ser e que nunca foi, mas somente no que é e no que pode ser... É bem melhor, não acha, Harry? - ela sorriu gentilmente, mas Harry estava com o rosto sonhador, porém muito vermelho. Ela chegou perto do namorado e o beijou.  
  
-Eu gosto tanto de você, Anna...  
  
-Eu também... Mas... Eu te amo, Harry...  
  
-Ah, mas você sabe que eu...  
  
-Eu sei, Harry... Eu sei...  
  
-Eu te amo, Anna.  
  
-Assim como eu não preciso ficar me desculpando toda hora, você também não precisa ficar dizendo isso toda hora que eu disser... Só diga quando realmente sentir isso pulsando no seu coração, tá? É o que eu faço...  
  
-É... Eu também, Anna... Eu sinto e digo... Porque eu... Eu te amo mesmo...  
  
-Eu também - ele deu um gentil beijo na garota - Ah... Harry?  
  
-Hã? Que foi, Anna?  
  
-Você... - ela colocou a mão no óculos dele e o postou nos cabelos negros do rapaz. Os olhos azuis dela olharam fundo no verde dos olhos de Harry, e ela o beijou tão levemente que o rapaz quase não sentiu - Você nunca pensou em usar um feitiço para não ter que usar óculos?  
  
-Tem algum feitiço assim?  
  
-Sim, tem sim.  
  
-E... Por que você...? Você não gosta? Eu fico feio com eles?  
  
-Claro que não, mas... - ela abaixou a voz e corou - É que atrapalha um pouco na hora do beijo...  
  
-Ah... - Harry também estava corado - Se você souber, então tudo bem... Eu acho...  
  
-Humpt, humpt - ela pegou a varinha e colocou na frente dos olhos de Harry - Curar olhos**! - Harry começou a ver Anna sem nenhum embaço na vista - Deu certo?  
  
-Nossa!  
  
-É um sim, né?  
  
-Claro! Muito... - ela o beijou.  
  
-De nada!  
  
-Tô começando a achar que você nunca vai me deixar terminar de falar as coisas, Anna.  
  
-Heim? Como assim?  
  
-Você sempre me beija quando eu vou falar alguma coisa!  
  
-Quando é alguma coisa que eu sei que você vai falar!  
  
-Hum... Como... Eu te...  
  
-Amo?  
  
-Não. Eu te adoro!  
  
-É a mesma coisa!  
  
-É... Mas são outras palavras pra dizer a mesma coisa.  
  
-Mesmo assim. E você adivinha o que eu vou dizer? Eu...  
  
-Amo...  
  
-Você!  
  
-Acertei!  
  
-Não acertou não.  
  
-Acertei sim.  
  
-Acertou não.  
  
-Sim!  
  
-Não!  
  
-SIM!  
  
-NÃO!  
  
-Ah, vai, vâmo parar de brigar, tá?  
  
-Não acertou.  
  
-Anna!  
  
-É legal te ver assim, bravinho!  
  
-Hã? "Legal", é? Hum... - ele a olhou sério, os óculos ainda na cabeça, e a agarrou, beijando - a.  
  
-O que...?  
  
-Você gostou disso, né? É assim que será sempre que eu estiver "bravinho", viu?  
  
-Então... É um pedido pra te irritar sempre?  
  
-Hum... Não, mas se você quiser...  
  
-Bobo! - ele fez cara de bravo, mas depois riu e ficou em cima de Anna, fazendo cócegas nela - Ai! Pára, pára!  
  
-Você me deixou bravo! - Anna ria alegremente, assim como seu namorado.   
  
-Harry!  
  
-Ah, eu tô bravo mesmo! - os dois não conseguiam parar de rir, e algumas pessoas até os olhavam.  
  
-Ai, ai... - disse Anna depois de uns minutos enquanto Harry ainda fazia - lhe cócegas.  
  
-Que bonito - disse uma voz acima deles; era Krum. Ao lado dele, estava Hermione com o rosto todo vermelho e um enorme sorriso nos lábios.  
  
-Oi, Vitor! - exclamou Anna alegre. Harry saiu de cima dela meio envergonhado.  
  
-E aí? Pra onde vocês foram, heim?  
  
-Hã... Hogsmeade.  
  
-Mesmo? Legal. E... Não compraram nada?  
  
-Ah... Não...  
  
-Hum... Bem, acho que tá tipo na hora do almoço... - Harry olhou no relógio e o mostrou a Anna - Tá sim! Então... Vai ficar pra almoçar com a gente, Vitor? Por favor, vai? Tenho certeza de que a Mione também gostaria muito.  
  
-Bem... - o forte rapaz olhou para Hermione, que abaixou os olhos com o rosto mais vermelho ainda - Tudo bem então, eu acho. Posso mesmo? Não terá problemas na escola?  
  
-Claro que não.  
  
-Então tudo bem. Hermione, vamos, sim?  
  
-Ah, claro... - Anna e Harry se levantaram e foram com Krum e Hermione de volta ao castelo.  
  
Assim que chegaram a porta, muitos alunos, de todos os anos, começaram a se amontoar, tentando ver melhor aquele jovem e tão famoso jogador de quadribol. Ele não parecia se importar (muito), mas não gostava de ver Hermione daquele jeito envergonhado e constrangido.  
  
-Vamos, Hermione - murmurou Anna puxando a outra pelo pulso. Vitor conseguiu passar inteiro pela multidão, entrando no Salão. Todas as cabeças de lá instantaneamente se viraram para os dois casais, mas somente Hermione ficou vermelha. Todos apontavam murmurando para Krum e Hermione. Eles conseguiram sentar - se na frente de Gina, David e Rony, que riam dos quatro.  
  
-Sucesso é um saco, heim? - comentou David rindo - Mas fazer o que, né?  
  
-É... Mas gostaria que não fizessem isso enquanto estou aqui visitando a Hermione.  
  
-Eu também... - murmurou Hermione ainda vermelha e com a cabeça baixa.  
  
-Hum, mas não é tão ruim assim, né? Quero dizer, pelo menos ninguém te atacou ainda, né? - disse Rony rindo.  
  
-Não. Mas mesmo assim, eles fazem a Hermione ficar envergonhada de estar comigo.  
  
-Ah... Não é isso, Vitor... É só que... Eu não gosto muito de multidões...  
  
-Por isso mesmo. Hã... Não tem problema mesmo eu estar comendo aqui, mesmo não sendo aluno?  
  
-Claro que não. E como monitor - chefe, posso dizer que não tem problema algum mesmo problema de você comer aqui.  
  
Krum sorriu e começou a comer. Numa hora quando Gina passou o suco de abóbora para Hermione, ela olhou para Harry e levantou as sobrancelhas levemente intrigada. O rapaz olhou a irmã mais nova do melhor amigo e sorriu. A garota, ainda sentindo algo pelo rapaz, corou levemente, mas se recuperou rapidamente.  
  
-Harry, e os seus óculos? - os amigos de Harry o olharam também.  
  
-Ah... A Anna curou os meus olhos...  
  
-Hã? Dá pra fazer isso assim fácil? - perguntou Rony muito surpreso.  
  
-Claro que dá, Rony. E eu fiz porque o Harry fica mais gracinha ainda sem óculos! - Harry ficou vermelho e abaixou o rosto para o prato.  
  
-Mas... Só por isso mesmo, Anna? - perguntou David sorrindo de uma forma que parecia maliciosa. Anna corou.  
  
-David!  
  
-Só tô perguntando inocentemente.  
  
-Bem... - tanta Anna quanto Harry estavam com os rostos vermelhos ao lembrarem do motivo que a garota dera para querer curar os olhos de Harry - Ah... É que...  
  
-Problemas na hora de beijar, né? - disse Krum naturalmente. Hermione o olhou vermelhinha.  
  
-Vitor! Como você...?  
  
-Ah, é que esse feitiço é bem popular entre as alunas em Durmstang, já que muitos alunos de lá usam óculos. É que... Parece que atrapalha quando as garotas vão...  
  
-Vitor! - Anna estava com o rosto muito vermelho - Não precisa ficar falando essas coisas assim!  
  
-Mas é verdade...  
  
-Mesmo assim! Ah, mas já que você falou sobre o feitiço de curar olhos por causa do negócio dos óculos atrapalharem na hora de beijar, então eu falo sobre o feitiço popular entre os rapazes em Durmstang... - Krum corou furiosamente, e David deu uma risada baixa, olhando de lado para Gina, que corou. Rony abafou uma risada ao ver Vitor Krum corado.  
  
-Que feitiço é esse, Vitor? - perguntou Hermione curiosa. Krum corou mais.  
  
-É... É um feitiço qualquer... Sem nenhum motivo para ser mencionado...  
  
-É um feitiço...  
  
-Anna, por favor.  
  
-Você me envergonhou falando sobre aquele feitiço, Vitor, e você sabe que, mesmo sendo boazinha, eu sei me vingar na mesma moeda, né?  
  
-Anna!  
  
-É um feitiço para que os rapazes saibam quando estão apaixonados por uma garota - disse a garota muito rápido.  
  
-Ah... Anna!  
  
-Falei.  
  
-Por que um feitiço assim seria popular entre os rapazes em Durmstang? - perguntou Rony rindo.  
  
-Porque... Bem, os rapazes em Durmstang são meio frios, distantes, e, quando uma garota se aproxima, ou não, e eles começam a amolecer e a sentir algo, eles não entendem o que é aquele sentimento, então a maioria deles usa esse feitiço, que aponta - lhes a garota, aliás, garotas por quem têm sentimentos, e elas brilham com uma cor de acordo com o sentimento que o rapaz que lançou o feitiço tem elas, mas aí, somente quem lançou o feitiço sabe a cor. E é elas porque esse feitiço só funciona de rapazes vendo cores em garotas e garotas vendo cores em rapazes - disse David rapidamente.  
  
-Mesmo assim, por que algum rapaz iria querer lançar uma feitiço assim? - perguntou Gina.  
  
-Porque... Porque sim. Pelo mesmo motivo que as garotas lançam o feitiço de curar olhos nos namorados.  
  
-Para poderem... Melhorar e... Bem, para poderem avançar o namoro ou relacionamento, porque... Se óculos atrapalham, não ter que usa - los é uma boa, e se não se sabe os seus sentimentos, o que acontece bem mais entre rapazes que entre garotas, já que elas são mais espertas nesse tipo de coisa, então saber sobre o tipo de sentimento que você tem e por quem é interessante.  
  
-Ah... Algum de... David, você já lançou esse feitiço? - perguntou Hermione vermelha e sem olhar para Krum.  
  
-Nunca precisei, já que eu sempre soube exatamente o que sentia pelas garotas - ele olhou carinhosamente para Gina, que nem o olhava mais, já que estava com o rosto muito vermelho.  
  
-E você, Krum? - perguntou Rony. Era uma das únicas vezes que falava diretamente com Krum, e tão sério. Hermione olhou o amigo com raiva.  
  
-Eu... Já... Mas só uma vez... - ele ficou vermelho e olhou de lado para Hermione, que ficou vermelha também.  
  
-E... É difícil lançar esse feitiço? - perguntou Harry parecendo levemente interessado. Anna o olhou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.  
  
-Não muito... Mas depende. E... Bem, é claro que o feitiço pode ser parado, terminado quando quem o lançou quiser, mas em geral... Bem, era até engraçado ver as reações dos caras em Durmstang... Lembra do Joseph, Anna? - perguntou David à irmã. Ela estava distraída, mas sorriu e voltou.  
  
-Hã? Ah... Sim, o Joseph... Coitadinho...  
  
-O que houve com ele?  
  
-Ele lançou o feitiço, certo? Bem, depois disso... Ele meio que... Que começou a ter um ataque porque ele não lançou o feitiço de forma certa, e acabou vendo somente tons de vermelho, que seria a cor que representa o amor.  
  
-Ah... Mas...  
  
-Ele não teve nenhum problema com a escola, mas com a namorada dele... Uh, aquilo sim foi feio.  
  
-Mas... Assim, se, por exemplo, eu lançasse o feitiço - começou Harry. Anna o olhou -, será que... Se eu não lançasse direito...  
  
-Aí, você poderia ver as garotas somente em um tom, mas poderia ser azul, verde...  
  
-Preto, vermelho... Depende da margem de erros.  
  
-Você vai...? - começou Anna, mas se calou rapidamente, com o rosto muito vermelho.  
  
-AH! Não! Eu não...! Eu não preciso ficar lançando...! - começou Harry afobado, constrangido e todo vermelho, gesticulando bastante com as mãos - Eu não...! Anna, por favor, eu não...! Droga, eu não preciso desse feitiço!  
  
-Eh... Dava pra você parar de gritar, Harry? - murmurou Rony envergonhado. Vendo como muitos alunos estavam olhando - o, Harry baixou a cabeça e ficou mais vermelho. Anna também estava de cabeça baixa, mas colocou a mão na cabeça de Harry e tirou os óculos de lá. Ele a olhou ainda com a cabeça baixa.  
  
-Anna...  
  
-Você não vai mais precisar deles, vai...? - sussurrou a garota. Seu namorado corou mais e sorriu constrangido.  
  
-Vocês namoradinhos têm mesmo que ficar brigando na mesa? - perguntou Rony rindo. Harry não disse nada e continuava com a cabeça baixa, o rosto muito vermelho. Anna sorriu docemente para Rony, que corou levemente.  
  
-A gente nunca brigou, Rony. Nunca mesmo - o rapaz ruivo não disse mais nada e começou a comer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	9. Testando os sentimentos

Harry Potter - fanfic Brumas Negras (Amor em Hogwarts - nome no site)  
  
Obs: Sei que legendas normalmente ficam embaixo, no fim do texto, mas assim fica bem melhor de se acompanhar.  
  
*O Krum fala normal (na escrita) porque eu simplesmente não sei como escrever o sotaque dele, então deixei assim mesmo, mas lembrando que o seu sotaque não influencia em nada a história.  
  
**Os feitiços já serão traduzidos (mais ou menos) porque eu odeio ver aquelas malditas linhas embaixo das palavras que estão erradas, e com certeza aquelas palavras dos feitiços ficam erradas, por isso, já me utilizo das palavras em português (ou não, ainda não decidi) para os feitiços.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Capítulo 0009: Testando os sentimentos...  
  
Domingo, um belo e fresco domingo, o primeiro desde o começo das aulas em Hogwarts... Harry acordou muito disposto naquele belo dia, e com uma vontade louca de lançar um certo feitiço...  
  
Ele levantou - se todo alegre, vestiu uma camiseta que ganhara de Anna no dia anterior e uma calça jeans qualquer, hesitou por um segundo apenas e colocou sua varinha no bolso, descendo rapidamente para a sala comunal, sem nem esperar por Rony, que ainda estava dormindo feito pedra, assim como todos os outros colegas de quarto de Harry. Eram sete horas da manhã, e o que aquele rapaz de olhos verdes e cabelos negros rebeldes fazia acordado era um mistério, a não ser para ele e David.  
  
O "cunhado" (como Rony chamava o irmão de Anna, assim como ele próprio) de Harry estava acordado, sentado numa cadeira e lendo como sempre fazia, a sala toda vazia. Ele olhou Harry com um sorriso gentil e pediu que ele se sentasse.  
  
-Então? - perguntou Harry.  
  
-Tudo aqui - ele entregou o livro que estava lendo para Harry. O rapaz olhou o livro parecendo entender mais ou menos - Quer que eu te ajude?  
  
-Claro. E... A Anna, cadê ela?  
  
-Tá tomando café, já. Ela tá te esperando...  
  
-Então vamos lançar o feitiço de uma vez, né? - Harry pegou a varinha e David levantou - se.  
  
-Lembre - se: eu não tive nada a ver com isso.  
  
-Eu sei.  
  
-E não se esqueça: visualize as cores... A roda das cores e dos sentimentos... Azul, verde, vermelho e preto...  
  
-Azul, verde, vermelho e preto... - repetiu Harry de olhos fechados e segurando a varinha com força - Amizade, coleguismo, amor e ódio... Visualizando a roda das cores e dos sentimentos... Certo...  
  
-Agora, diga as palavras mágicas, merlin.  
  
-Amor, amizade, coleguismo, ódio... Vermelho, azul, verde, preto... Quais são os meus sentimentos em relação às mulheres à minha volta? Toda e qualquer uma?  
  
-E o feitiço...  
  
-Cores dos sentimentos! - os olhos de Harry brilharam intensamente, e David observava rindo. Então, o brilho sumiu dos olhos verdes de Harry - Acho que eu tenho que testar pra ver se eu fiz certo...  
  
-Então vai procurar a Anna e testa no caminho.  
  
-Tá. E como era mesmo que se fazia pra terminar com os efeitos do feitiço?  
  
-É só você beijar alguém.  
  
-Hã?  
  
-Como é pra você testar os sentimentos, vendo - os em relação às garotas, então quando você beijar uma delas, o feitiço pára, já que um beijo é prova de que você sente algo por aquela pessoa.  
  
-Ah... Mas será que a Anna vai perceber?  
  
-Não... Só quando você lança o feitiço que há algum tipo de mudança física, mas quando se pára o feitiço, nada a ver. Eu vou com você, tá? Só pro caso de você ter feito errado, você vai direto pra Anna, tá?  
  
Os dois jovens saíram da Grifinória e foram descendo. Mesmo sendo cedo, os dois encontraram alguns alunos pelo caminho, indo tomar café. Harry ficou olhando para todas as garotas por quem passavam.  
  
-Acho que tá certo... Tô vendo tudo verde... Coleguismo... - murmurou Harry a David.  
  
-Legal. Aquela garota ali... Você a conhece, né? - David apontou para Cho. Harry olhou - a com atenção, e se surpreendeu.  
  
-O que significa roxo, David?  
  
-Hã? Você disse roxo?  
  
-É...  
  
-Significa amizade, já que é um tom de azul, mas... Também significa atração, já que azul com vermelho dá roxo, que seria então uma mistura de amor com amizade, atração. Você a acha bonita?  
  
-Sim... Achava...  
  
-Hum, pelo menos não é amor...  
  
-É... - os dois foram andando vagarosamente até o Salão. Anna os avistou de longe. Harry sentou - se entre Anna e Hermione (que eram madrugadoras), e David sentou - se ao lado de Gina, que, excepcionalmente, acordara cedo naquele dia.  
  
-Bom dia, Harry, David - cumprimentou - os Hermione.  
  
-Bom dia... - murmurou Gina envergonhada e com o rosto vermelho.  
  
-Bom dia, David. Harry - disse Anna beijando o namorado na boca. Ele sentiu seus olhos queimando por um segundo, mas depois passou - Que foi?  
  
-Nada não. É que os meus olhos tavam doendo um pouco... Acho que eu devo ter enfiado o dedo num deles de noite... - disse Harry rindo. Ele olhou para David, e os dois sorriram.  
  
Harry havia visto Hermione toda em um lindo azul celeste, e Gina num azul esverdeado, que David dissera ser significativo para família, uma amizade que se encaixa em família. E Anna... Harry a vira num tom vermelho lindo... Um tom que ele vira pela primeira vez em seu segundo ano, quando vira a bela fênix de Dumbledore. Sim, era amor...  
  
-Aqui está, Harry - disse Anna entregando ao namorado um prato cheio de coisas gostosas. Ele sorriu de tal forma que fez a garota corar - Harry...  
  
-Você cuida muito bem de mim, né? - disse ele rindo. Anna corou mais um pouco, e Hermione riu alegremente.  
  
-É tão bonitinho ver um casal tão perfeito assim - comentou a garota passando manteiga no pão - Quero dizer, tem a Gina e o David, mas eles ainda não são assumidos, e...  
  
-E tem você e o Krum - disse Harry. Hermione corou instantaneamente e se engasgou - Mione? - ele batia nas costas da garota.  
  
-Harry! Eu e o Vitor...!  
  
-Ah, conta outra, vai. É impossível vocês dois não estarem namorando.  
  
-Eh... É que...  
  
-É que o que?  
  
-Ah, Harry! Me deixa em paz, tá bom?  
  
-Mas...  
  
-É que nós não... Eu não quero... Lembra do ano passado?  
  
-Ah... Mas aquilo foi passado!  
  
-Mas o Vitor ficou magoado com aquilo que aquela... UH, eu nem quero dizer o nome dela - Hermione obviamente se referia à jornalista sensacionalista Rita Skeeter, que incomodara a ela e a Harry no ano anterior, mas Hermione descobrira que ela era uma animaga clandestina, e ela teve que prometer que não escreveria nada por um ano, mas mesmo assim... - Depois daquilo, o Vitor e eu decidimos que não iríamos mais dar às pessoas assunto para se falar sobre nós.  
  
-Mas ontem...  
  
-Ah, aquilo não foi nada... - Hermione estava vermelha de novo - Mas... Eu gosto bastante dele, e...  
  
-Vocês já... Já disseram esse tipo de coisa um pro outro? - perguntou Anna.  
  
-Ah... Mais ou menos... Tá, sim, é, dissemos. Mas...  
  
-Mas ele é famoso, é mais velho... Quantas desculpas, heim?  
  
-Anna!  
  
-Sinto muito, mas eu não gosto de ver um casal tão bonitinho não se juntar só por causa de coisas assim pequenas...  
  
-Ah, mas mesmo assim...  
  
-Vocês se gostam, né? Então por que precisa ser tão complicado assim? Comigo e com o Harry não foi.  
  
-É mesmo... Como foi que vocês começaram a namorar, heim?  
  
-Ah... Bem...  
  
-Eu beijei o Harry e ele me pediu pra namorar logo em seguida. Eu aceitei e o resto é história, como dizem.  
  
-Mesmo? Simples assim? Queria que... - Hermione não terminou de falar - Bem, de qualquer jeito, cada caso é um caso, né? Nem sempre dá pra ser tudo simples e fácil...  
  
-Ah, sim, mas... Dá pra tentar, né? - Anna sorriu para Harry, que retribuiu o sorriso da namorada com um doce e gentil beijo. Ela ficou vermelha.  
  
-E... Cadê o Rony, heim? - perguntou Gina - Ele sempre acorda tarde, com certeza, mas... Só falta ele...  
  
-Eh... Mas o Rony deve estar cansado...  
  
-Mas ele não fez nada ontem.  
  
-Não, não fez, mas deve ser o cansaço da semana.  
  
-De fazer o que? A gente quase não teve aula... Ou lição...  
  
-É... Mas fazer o que, né? Acho que ele simplesmente tá com vontade de dormir, sei lá...  
  
-Pode ser...  
  
O correio chegou, embora não fossem muitas corujas que entraram no Salão naquele momento. Edwiges voou calmamente até Harry, pousando habilmente no braço do dono. Anna sorriu e acariciou o pescoço da coruja branca, que piou baixinho com gosto. Harry pegou a carta que estava presa na perna da sua coruja. Era um envelope rosado.  
  
-De quem é? - perguntou Anna ainda fazendo carinho em Edwiges.  
  
-Não sei... É estranho - disse Harry olhando o envelope de todos os lados possíveis. Ele sentiu um forte cheiro de morangos e levantou as sobrancelhas - Sente o cheiro, Anna - e deu o envelope para a namorada, que também levantou as sobrancelhas sem entender.  
  
-Morangos?  
  
-Acho que sim. Agora, quem será que pode ter me mandado isto aqui pela Edwiges...? - ele fez um sinal para que Anna abrisse o envelope.  
  
A garota abriu o envelope rosado e olhou para Harry. Ele sorriu, e a garota pegou o cartão dentro. Seu rosto sorridente foi ficando cada vez mais vermelho e bravo, até que Harry conseguiu ver uma veia saltada na testa da garota. Raivosa, ela passou o cartão para o namorado, que ainda a olhou por um segundo, mas quando colocou os olhos nas palavras escritas no cartão, seu rosto adquiriu uma intensa coloração avermelhada.  
  
Dizia no cartão (em forma de coração, aliás):  
  
centerNão importa o que digas,  
  
Não importa o que faças,  
  
Meu coração é teu,  
  
Jovem de cabelos tão negros,  
  
E olhos tão verdes.  
  
Meus olhos só vêem a ti,  
  
Meu querido Harry.center  
  
Assinado: aquela que sempre te amará  
  
Harry engoliu seco e olhou para Anna, que mantinha aquela expressão de raiva no rosto. Ela olhou para o namorado, que não conseguia falar nada. Mione o olhou.  
  
-Que foi, gente? Ué... Que cartão mais... - e leu o poema do cartão, que estava aberto na mão de seu amigo. Ela segurou o riso ao ver como Anna estava séria e brava.  
  
-Eu... Eu não sei quem é, Anna, eu juro! - disse Harry de uma só vez, tão bruscamente que Edwiges saiu de seu braço e saiu voando para fora do Salão. Anna olhou para Harry e sorriu.  
  
-Mesmo?  
  
-É claro! Eu não sei... Não sei mesmo quem poderia ter mandado este cartão! Deve ser uma piada, só isso!  
  
-Eu já vou falando que não fui eu - disse Gina - Eu nunca ia fazer isso sabendo que o Harry tem namorada.  
  
-Eu sei que não foi você, Gina - disse Harry ainda olhando para a namorada, o cartão ainda fortemente segurado em suas mãos.  
  
-Não tem problema, Harry - Anna disse sorrindo gentilmente, a raiva fora de seu sistema quase que por completo - Sei que você nunca ia...  
  
-E não ia!  
  
-Deve ser mesmo uma brincadeira mesmo... Mas quem será que... - o seu sorriso desvaneceu de seu rosto e o seu cenho franziu - se.  
  
-Que foi, Anna? - perguntou Harry segurando na mão da namorada.  
  
-Eu... Eh... Preciso conversar com uma pessoa... - disse Anna levantando - se bruscamente.  
  
-Anna... Você sabe quem...?  
  
-Acho que sei.  
  
-Mas quem...? - o rosto do rapaz ficou rapidamente vermelho de raiva - Você não quer dizer... O Malfoy, ou quer?  
  
-Eu acho que... Sim...  
  
-Você não vai falar com ele - disse o rapaz firmemente e sério. Anna o olhou vagamente e abaixou os olhos.  
  
-Eu preciso... Ontem ele quis falar comigo, mas... Acho que ele...  
  
-Anna, por favor, eu não...  
  
-Desculpa, Harry, mas eu preciso.  
  
-Anna...  
  
-Te vejo depois - e saiu correndo. O jovem de olhos verdes virou - se tristonho para Gina e Mione.  
  
-A Anna... Não pode ser impedida, né? - comentou Gina tentando tirar a tensão do ar.  
  
-Só queria que ela não fosse assim... - murmurou Harry.  
  
-Mas não dá pra ficar tentando mudar alguém que se ama - disse David, meio que assustando os outros jovens, já que ele permanecera calado o tempo todo - A Anna pode muito bem ser uma das pessoas mais boazinhas e gentis do mundo, mas é ela também é determinada e muito teimosa. Não tente... Na verdade, nem pense em muda - la. É uma missão impossível. Nem eu consigo mudar aquela garota. Mas fazer o que, né? - e mordeu com gosto a torrada cheia de geléia de morango - Aliás, perfume de morango é muito bom, mas poucas garotas o usam. A Anna tá errada... Não foi o Draco. Foi uma garota - Harry corou ligeiramente.  
  
Harry Potter - fanfic Brumas Negras (Amor em Hogwarts - nome no site)  
  
Obs: Sei que legendas normalmente ficam embaixo, no fim do texto, mas assim fica bem melhor de se acompanhar.  
  
*O Krum fala normal (na escrita) porque eu simplesmente não sei como escrever o sotaque dele, então deixei assim mesmo, mas lembrando que o seu sotaque não influencia em nada a história.  
  
**Os feitiços já serão traduzidos (mais ou menos) porque eu odeio ver aquelas malditas linhas embaixo das palavras que estão erradas, e com certeza aquelas palavras dos feitiços ficam erradas, por isso, já me utilizo das palavras em português (ou não, ainda não decidi) para os feitiços.  
  
Capítulo 0009: Testando os sentimentos...  
  
Domingo, um belo e fresco domingo, o primeiro desde o começo das aulas em Hogwarts... Harry acordou muito disposto naquele belo dia, e com uma vontade louca de lançar um certo feitiço...  
  
Ele levantou - se todo alegre, vestiu uma camiseta que ganhara de Anna no dia anterior e uma calça jeans qualquer, hesitou por um segundo apenas e colocou sua varinha no bolso, descendo rapidamente para a sala comunal, sem nem esperar por Rony, que ainda estava dormindo feito pedra, assim como todos os outros colegas de quarto de Harry. Eram sete horas da manhã, e o que aquele rapaz de olhos verdes e cabelos negros rebeldes fazia acordado era um mistério, a não ser para ele e David.  
  
O "cunhado" (como Rony chamava o irmão de Anna, assim como ele próprio) de Harry estava acordado, sentado numa cadeira e lendo como sempre fazia, a sala toda vazia. Ele olhou Harry com um sorriso gentil e pediu que ele se sentasse.  
  
-Então? - perguntou Harry.  
  
-Tudo aqui - ele entregou o livro que estava lendo para Harry. O rapaz olhou o livro parecendo entender mais ou menos - Quer que eu te ajude?  
  
-Claro. E... A Anna, cadê ela?  
  
-Tá tomando café, já. Ela tá te esperando...  
  
-Então vamos lançar o feitiço de uma vez, né? - Harry pegou a varinha e David levantou - se.  
  
-Lembre - se: eu não tive nada a ver com isso.  
  
-Eu sei.  
  
-E não se esqueça: visualize as cores... A roda das cores e dos sentimentos... Azul, verde, vermelho e preto...  
  
-Azul, verde, vermelho e preto... - repetiu Harry de olhos fechados e segurando a varinha com força - Amizade, coleguismo, amor e ódio... Visualizando a roda das cores e dos sentimentos... Certo...  
  
-Agora, diga as palavras mágicas, merlin.  
  
-Amor, amizade, coleguismo, ódio... Vermelho, azul, verde, preto... Quais são os meus sentimentos em relação às mulheres à minha volta? Toda e qualquer uma?  
  
-E o feitiço...  
  
-Cores dos sentimentos! - os olhos de Harry brilharam intensamente, e David observava rindo. Então, o brilho sumiu dos olhos verdes de Harry - Acho que eu tenho que testar pra ver se eu fiz certo...  
  
-Então vai procurar a Anna e testa no caminho.  
  
-Tá. E como era mesmo que se fazia pra terminar com os efeitos do feitiço?  
  
-É só você beijar alguém.  
  
-Hã?  
  
-Como é pra você testar os sentimentos, vendo - os em relação às garotas, então quando você beijar uma delas, o feitiço pára, já que um beijo é prova de que você sente algo por aquela pessoa.  
  
-Ah... Mas será que a Anna vai perceber?  
  
-Não... Só quando você lança o feitiço que há algum tipo de mudança física, mas quando se pára o feitiço, nada a ver. Eu vou com você, tá? Só pro caso de você ter feito errado, você vai direto pra Anna, tá?  
  
Os dois jovens saíram da Grifinória e foram descendo. Mesmo sendo cedo, os dois encontraram alguns alunos pelo caminho, indo tomar café. Harry ficou olhando para todas as garotas por quem passavam.  
  
-Acho que tá certo... Tô vendo tudo verde... Coleguismo... - murmurou Harry a David.  
  
-Legal. Aquela garota ali... Você a conhece, né? - David apontou para Cho. Harry olhou - a com atenção, e se surpreendeu.  
  
-O que significa roxo, David?  
  
-Hã? Você disse roxo?  
  
-É...  
  
-Significa amizade, já que é um tom de azul, mas... Também significa atração, já que azul com vermelho dá roxo, que seria então uma mistura de amor com amizade, atração. Você a acha bonita?  
  
-Sim... Achava...  
  
-Hum, pelo menos não é amor...  
  
-É... - os dois foram andando vagarosamente até o Salão. Anna os avistou de longe. Harry sentou - se entre Anna e Hermione (que eram madrugadoras), e David sentou - se ao lado de Gina, que, excepcionalmente, acordara cedo naquele dia.  
  
-Bom dia, Harry, David - cumprimentou - os Hermione.  
  
-Bom dia... - murmurou Gina envergonhada e com o rosto vermelho.  
  
-Bom dia, David. Harry - disse Anna beijando o namorado na boca. Ele sentiu seus olhos queimando por um segundo, mas depois passou - Que foi?  
  
-Nada não. É que os meus olhos tavam doendo um pouco... Acho que eu devo ter enfiado o dedo num deles de noite... - disse Harry rindo. Ele olhou para David, e os dois sorriram.  
  
Harry havia visto Hermione toda em um lindo azul celeste, e Gina num azul esverdeado, que David dissera ser significativo para família, uma amizade que se encaixa em família. E Anna... Harry a vira num tom vermelho lindo... Um tom que ele vira pela primeira vez em seu segundo ano, quando vira a bela fênix de Dumbledore. Sim, era amor...  
  
-Aqui está, Harry - disse Anna entregando ao namorado um prato cheio de coisas gostosas. Ele sorriu de tal forma que fez a garota corar - Harry...  
  
-Você cuida muito bem de mim, né? - disse ele rindo. Anna corou mais um pouco, e Hermione riu alegremente.  
  
-É tão bonitinho ver um casal tão perfeito assim - comentou a garota passando manteiga no pão - Quero dizer, tem a Gina e o David, mas eles ainda não são assumidos, e...  
  
-E tem você e o Krum - disse Harry. Hermione corou instantaneamente e se engasgou - Mione? - ele batia nas costas da garota.  
  
-Harry! Eu e o Vitor...!  
  
-Ah, conta outra, vai. É impossível vocês dois não estarem namorando.  
  
-Eh... É que...  
  
-É que o que?  
  
-Ah, Harry! Me deixa em paz, tá bom?  
  
-Mas...  
  
-É que nós não... Eu não quero... Lembra do ano passado?  
  
-Ah... Mas aquilo foi passado!  
  
-Mas o Vitor ficou magoado com aquilo que aquela... UH, eu nem quero dizer o nome dela - Hermione obviamente se referia à jornalista sensacionalista Rita Skeeter, que incomodara a ela e a Harry no ano anterior, mas Hermione descobrira que ela era uma animaga clandestina, e ela teve que prometer que não escreveria nada por um ano, mas mesmo assim... - Depois daquilo, o Vitor e eu decidimos que não iríamos mais dar às pessoas assunto para se falar sobre nós.  
  
-Mas ontem...  
  
-Ah, aquilo não foi nada... - Hermione estava vermelha de novo - Mas... Eu gosto bastante dele, e...  
  
-Vocês já... Já disseram esse tipo de coisa um pro outro? - perguntou Anna.  
  
-Ah... Mais ou menos... Tá, sim, é, dissemos. Mas...  
  
-Mas ele é famoso, é mais velho... Quantas desculpas, heim?  
  
-Anna!  
  
-Sinto muito, mas eu não gosto de ver um casal tão bonitinho não se juntar só por causa de coisas assim pequenas...  
  
-Ah, mas mesmo assim...  
  
-Vocês se gostam, né? Então por que precisa ser tão complicado assim? Comigo e com o Harry não foi.  
  
-É mesmo... Como foi que vocês começaram a namorar, heim?  
  
-Ah... Bem...  
  
-Eu beijei o Harry e ele me pediu pra namorar logo em seguida. Eu aceitei e o resto é história, como dizem.  
  
-Mesmo? Simples assim? Queria que... - Hermione não terminou de falar - Bem, de qualquer jeito, cada caso é um caso, né? Nem sempre dá pra ser tudo simples e fácil...  
  
-Ah, sim, mas... Dá pra tentar, né? - Anna sorriu para Harry, que retribuiu o sorriso da namorada com um doce e gentil beijo. Ela ficou vermelha.  
  
-E... Cadê o Rony, heim? - perguntou Gina - Ele sempre acorda tarde, com certeza, mas... Só falta ele...  
  
-Eh... Mas o Rony deve estar cansado...  
  
-Mas ele não fez nada ontem.  
  
-Não, não fez, mas deve ser o cansaço da semana.  
  
-De fazer o que? A gente quase não teve aula... Ou lição...  
  
-É... Mas fazer o que, né? Acho que ele simplesmente tá com vontade de dormir, sei lá...  
  
-Pode ser...  
  
O correio chegou, embora não fossem muitas corujas que entraram no Salão naquele momento. Edwiges voou calmamente até Harry, pousando habilmente no braço do dono. Anna sorriu e acariciou o pescoço da coruja branca, que piou baixinho com gosto. Harry pegou a carta que estava presa na perna da sua coruja. Era um envelope rosado.  
  
-De quem é? - perguntou Anna ainda fazendo carinho em Edwiges.  
  
-Não sei... É estranho - disse Harry olhando o envelope de todos os lados possíveis. Ele sentiu um forte cheiro de morangos e levantou as sobrancelhas - Sente o cheiro, Anna - e deu o envelope para a namorada, que também levantou as sobrancelhas sem entender.  
  
-Morangos?  
  
-Acho que sim. Agora, quem será que pode ter me mandado isto aqui pela Edwiges...? - ele fez um sinal para que Anna abrisse o envelope.  
  
A garota abriu o envelope rosado e olhou para Harry. Ele sorriu, e a garota pegou o cartão dentro. Seu rosto sorridente foi ficando cada vez mais vermelho e bravo, até que Harry conseguiu ver uma veia saltada na testa da garota. Raivosa, ela passou o cartão para o namorado, que ainda a olhou por um segundo, mas quando colocou os olhos nas palavras escritas no cartão, seu rosto adquiriu uma intensa coloração avermelhada.  
  
Dizia no cartão (em forma de coração, aliás):  
  
centerNão importa o que digas,  
  
Não importa o que faças,  
  
Meu coração é teu,  
  
Jovem de cabelos tão negros,  
  
E olhos tão verdes.  
  
Meus olhos só vêem a ti,  
  
Meu querido Harry.center  
  
Assinado: aquela que sempre te amará  
  
Harry engoliu seco e olhou para Anna, que mantinha aquela expressão de raiva no rosto. Ela olhou para o namorado, que não conseguia falar nada. Mione o olhou.  
  
-Que foi, gente? Ué... Que cartão mais... - e leu o poema do cartão, que estava aberto na mão de seu amigo. Ela segurou o riso ao ver como Anna estava séria e brava.  
  
-Eu... Eu não sei quem é, Anna, eu juro! - disse Harry de uma só vez, tão bruscamente que Edwiges saiu de seu braço e saiu voando para fora do Salão. Anna olhou para Harry e sorriu.  
  
-Mesmo?  
  
-É claro! Eu não sei... Não sei mesmo quem poderia ter mandado este cartão! Deve ser uma piada, só isso!  
  
-Eu já vou falando que não fui eu - disse Gina - Eu nunca ia fazer isso sabendo que o Harry tem namorada.  
  
-Eu sei que não foi você, Gina - disse Harry ainda olhando para a namorada, o cartão ainda fortemente segurado em suas mãos.  
  
-Não tem problema, Harry - Anna disse sorrindo gentilmente, a raiva fora de seu sistema quase que por completo - Sei que você nunca ia...  
  
-E não ia!  
  
-Deve ser mesmo uma brincadeira mesmo... Mas quem será que... - o seu sorriso desvaneceu de seu rosto e o seu cenho franziu - se.  
  
-Que foi, Anna? - perguntou Harry segurando na mão da namorada.  
  
-Eu... Eh... Preciso conversar com uma pessoa... - disse Anna levantando - se bruscamente.  
  
-Anna... Você sabe quem...?  
  
-Acho que sei.  
  
-Mas quem...? - o rosto do rapaz ficou rapidamente vermelho de raiva - Você não quer dizer... O Malfoy, ou quer?  
  
-Eu acho que... Sim...  
  
-Você não vai falar com ele - disse o rapaz firmemente e sério. Anna o olhou vagamente e abaixou os olhos.  
  
-Eu preciso... Ontem ele quis falar comigo, mas... Acho que ele...  
  
-Anna, por favor, eu não...  
  
-Desculpa, Harry, mas eu preciso.  
  
-Anna...  
  
-Te vejo depois - e saiu correndo. O jovem de olhos verdes virou - se tristonho para Gina e Mione.  
  
-A Anna... Não pode ser impedida, né? - comentou Gina tentando tirar a tensão do ar.  
  
-Só queria que ela não fosse assim... - murmurou Harry.  
  
-Mas não dá pra ficar tentando mudar alguém que se ama - disse David, meio que assustando os outros jovens, já que ele permanecera calado o tempo todo - A Anna pode muito bem ser uma das pessoas mais boazinhas e gentis do mundo, mas é ela também é determinada e muito teimosa. Não tente... Na verdade, nem pense em muda - la. É uma missão impossível. Nem eu consigo mudar aquela garota. Mas fazer o que, né? - e mordeu com gosto a torrada cheia de geléia de morango - Aliás, perfume de morango é muito bom, mas poucas garotas o usam. A Anna tá errada... Não foi o Draco. Foi uma garota - Harry corou ligeiramente.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
